


Legend of Dinotopia: The Dinosaur Olympics Oneshot 2

by Nicholas98



Category: Dinotopia (TV), Dinotopia - James Gurney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholas98/pseuds/Nicholas98
Summary: Based on The Books and TV Shows by James Gurney. This is based on a written role-play on a French MMORPG website in tribute to Dinotopia.Not my property at all.All characters belong to their owners on The French website, and I am just spreading their work to here and far.Breathe deep and seek peace!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Books and TV Shows by James Gurney. This is based on a written role-play on a French MMORPG website in tribute to Dinotopia.  
> Not my property at all.  
> All characters belong to their owners on The French website, and I am just spreading their work to here and far.  
> Breathe deep and seek peace!

After a year deserted by the crowd, it is on this day of Thursday, August 25 that Cornucopia wakes up. Preparations had already started the day before to decorate the town and give it its festive look. A large banner carried on two wooden pillars painted in red and white was erected at the entrance and had the title marked in footprint: Welcome to the Dinosaur Olympics. Under this rectangle of fabric passed the crowd which pressed to Cornucopia. The Auberge du Flambeau, with its windows decorated with multicolored paper garlands, was fully booked. As a result, tents had grown on the lawns during the last night. A few merchants always took the opportunity to set up their booth and musicians located everywhere provided the necessary atmosphere and entertainment.

After a while, a man perched on the head of a brachiosaurus sounded his trumpet. It was going to start soon! The rest of the crowd hurried to the squares. There was something for everyone, and the larger spectator dinosaurs allowed humans to climb onto their backs to allow them to see better. Reserved for important personalities of the island, wooden columns overhanging the track and allowed an overview. Dinosaurs who could hardly access it were entitled to a special marquee mounted on a platform. There were thus some senators and the mayor of Waterfall City, patriarchs and matriarchs from the four corners of the island as well as the Empress of Chandara, who came in a superb procession.

The Games participants, warming up in the training camp next door, also hurried to the scene, passing the track through an entrance reserved for them. Humans and dinosaurs alike, they lined up in the center of the track to everyone's cheer. Finally, Mr. Bailly, a little chubby man dressed in a chic blue and black suit and a large hat with a fluffy feather over it, appeared in his turn. He was accompanied by another man, bigger, who carried a tricor on his shoulders. (The tricor is a long instrument, similar to the alphorn, with a small opening in which to speak, and three larger outlets that broadcast the voice like a microphone.) Mr. Bailly seemed to be too small to carry it himself. Anyway, the

\- Ladies, Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to the 747th edition of the Dinosaur Olympics! Without losing a moment, we will immediately introduce our participants to you this year. To my right we start with the genus homo sapiens by Garret Sheppard, 24, from Chandara and winner of the gold trophy of the Games last year!

More exclamations appeared from the audience as a young man with a blond hair waved to everyone. Mr. Bailly continued:

\- Then we have the former winner of the silver trophy, the beautiful Miracle Stoffel, 32, straight from Camp Lambeosaure! She is followed by Darian Serrable, 26, from Camaraton and winner of the bronze trophy from previous Games! And now here are the lovely Asia McLaos, 15, from Treetown, Aden Bolkovik, 24, from Camp Hadro, Shreya Danluvert, 41, from Waterfall City, Corben Crabb, 30, from Sauropolis, Rachael Hard, 16, also from Lambeosaure camp, Lamont Doplert, 15, from Canyon City, Kane Durhin, 52, who comes to us from afar, Sky City, and finally Iyanna Vencouvert, 17, from the mobile village of Jorotongo!

As the organizer named, everyone involved stepped forward to stand out and greet the crowd.

\- Now let's move on to our saurian contenders with our gold trophy winner last year: Raven, 22 year old oviraptor from Volcaneum, followed closely by Camunia, 32, silver trophy gallimimus from last year ! Falco, a 28-year-old pachycephalosaur straight from Waterfall City, was the bronze trophy winner from previous Games, can he do better this year? We also have Zephyr, a 58 year old lambeosaurus from Bogpeat Marsh, Rino, 47 year old kentrosaurus from Treetown, Fleur de Lys, 25 year old skybax from Pteros, Amber, 42 year old chasmosaur from Khasra, competing with Sylens, corythosaurus also 28 years old from Khasra, and finally Norimo, 17 year old diplodocus from Baru!

As with humans, the dinosaurs in turn announced themselves as soon as they heard their name.

\- We remind you that the eleven events will be spread over these three days, counting four events today and tomorrow and three events on the last day. Now is the time to start!

In the stands, Xyria had been entitled to prime seats, alongside her brother, Roxion. They were the children of one of this generation's greatest champions, after all, a two-time winner in the past six years and silver trophy last year, few points behind Raven. In this kind of case, the families had some advantages ...

But it was not to show off that they jumped everywhere shouting: it was to see and cheer their mother:

-OUAIIIIIIS! Roxion roared when Camunia was called and stepped forward. The champion ! Go, mother!

Xyria, she was even more showy: she had a long red banner with the name of CAMUNIA marked in the paw print and was shaking her in all directions at the end of a stick, disturbing her neighbors without even noticing it:

\- CAMUNIA !!! CAMUNIA !!! The fastest ! The strongest ! Come on, Camunia!

Many spectators were screaming, so not all of them could hear them, but for those who were close, they were particularly loud.

Camunia smiled fondly at her children, while scratching her muzzle, slightly embarrassed.

As the other dinosaurs were listed and stepped forward, she greeted her two neighbors:

-Raven, Falco, good to see you again. I hope you have practiced, because this year I intend to go with the gold ...

For nothing in the world Mehen would have missed the JODs. He went there every year. Even though he didn't participate, he really enjoyed watching. It was as much a habit for him as having reserved a room at the Auberge du Flambeau for the next three days. He must have closed his museum all this time, but it was no big deal. He was entitled to a little vacation too from time to time, right? Therefore, he was not part of the crowd that hurried to the entrance of the village of Cornucopia, he was already there! And as the tests were not yet starting, he took the opportunity to take a little tour of the proposed animations, to see if he could not fall on a known head by chance. This event always brought together a lot of people from all over the world. island then you never know. However, he was almost certain that Aaron wouldn't be there. He had never been a big fan of this sort of thing. Who knows where he was right now?

When the beginning was sounded. Mehen followed the crowd movement towards the track where everything was going to unfold. It was always easier for humans to make their way through and reach places that were difficult to access! Finally, Mehen, after a short search, still distinguished a place to his size and hastened to go there. Fortunately, a rather well placed place. He settled down. The presentations of the participants began, encouraged by the audience. Mehen applauded each of them. Then, he ends up realizing the presence of Xyria, located a little further ahead than him, closer to the track, the lucky girl! She was screaming at the top of her lungs with another galli the name of one of the participants, also gallimimus, surely from the family! To get noticed!

Kyla zigzags through the crowd, trying not to run into anyone or knock anything over. When we know his clumsiness, we quickly understand that it is not easy. She walks up to a stand that sells cotton candy. Perfect ! This is exactly what she is looking for. She hastens to put herself at the end of the line of gourmets who come to buy one of these delicious sweets before the start of the tests.

This is the first year that she has come to attend the Dinosaur Olympics alone. She has already come several times, with her parents when their work allows them to make the trip. However this year, they are both overwhelmed, so the girl made the way from Waterfall City to Cornucopia in the company of her alter-ego, Rak, thanks to the buses set up for the event. She reserved a room at the Auberge du Flambeau for the next three days, like most of the people present. Zippo gave her a few days off, realizing that the girl really wanted to take Rak to this annual event.

Kyla finally arrives in front of the seller, and asks for a cotton candy that she pays for with some charms taken from her wallet. Candy in hand, she hastens to join the stands in order to have a place. The presentation of the competitors has just started when the young girl finally finds a small place for her and Rak. The latter is overexcited. It is true that it is the first time that he comes to the JODs, it is a real discovery for him. He finally begins to express himself correctly, so he hastens to share his enthusiasm with his comrade.

"It's so good !!! When I grow up I will participate and I will win everything !!"

He looks so sure of himself that Kyla can't suppress a smile. It is true that he is the type to move a lot and to run everywhere, so when he is older it will not surprise the young girl that he finds himself among the competitors.

The presenter continues the presentation of the participants. Though she doesn't know any, Kyla joins in the general drunkenness and cheers by clapping and shouting, with Rak doing the same by her side.

The big day had finally arrived. Corben was not very comfortable with his choice to participate in the Olympics this year. Having said that, he didn't regret wanting to take a chance. For his plans for the future, he had little interest in participating and even in winning. But he had told himself that if he could reap the jackpot, it would surely help him to restore the name of the Crabbs so frowned upon now on the island since his father's tricks. Oh had known how to be discreet since birth of course. But that unfortunately didn't change the situation much. This name was like a burden to bear. A nice trophy at home would not be too much for him and he fully expected to win!

Corben had never participated in the Olympics. This time will be the first and he didn't know yet if it would be the last. A little before the start of the event, the young man was not far away, in the training camp with the other candidates whom he had not wanted to take the time to know. For him, they were just adversaries, nothing more. Obstacles in its path. Then it was time. With the others, he joined the track where the public was installed. Like the other participants, he manifested himself when he was named, but nothing more, little used to being in the middle of so many people, under the gaze of so many people. While the organizer continued his little speech, the young man looked closely at each of the saurians and humans who were with him. Finally, his gaze lingered longer than the humans in fact, since they were the ones he was going to have to "face" and not the dinosaurs (still happy indeed!)

The atmosphere was at its height. By now, everyone had been introduced, humans and dinosaurs alike, eliciting exclamations and applause from those who had come to watch the Games and some even cheering on their loved ones. Although the spirit of competition was indeed present among these beautiful people ready to give their all to achieve victory, as good die-hard Dinotopians, it was also a team spirit, fair play and player which animated each of the participants present this year. Mr Bailly, the organizer, continued to review the series of candidate saurians while, among themselves, those already named took the opportunity to exchange a few words before the start of the tests. This is how the gallimimus Camunia addressed its two most formidable adversaries, in the sense that they surrounded her on the podium. Raven was a determined but wise young oviraptor, the complete opposite of Falco, a rather nasty pachy hungry for victory. In fact, his small loss against Camunia last year had rather displeased him.

“Nice to face you again,” Raven replied warmly, “ let's see if my valiant opponent has improved this year.

\- You're not the only one who intends to win the gold trophy, added Falco , and I intend to get ahead of you both!

The presentations ended. The organizer officially announced the start of the events.

\- The openness is to humans! He announced then, so I would ask our friends to kindly gather in their waiting space provided for this purpose.

It was a corner of grass, delimited by wooden beams, where there was enough space to allow everyone to rest there. There was also a small stand dedicated to them to serve food and drinks to those who wanted it. A human healer was also available when needed. The humans also had their own little relaxation area, with tables and chairs, and drinking services as well. Each of the dinosaurs then went to the place indicated and settled down to witness the first human test. Mr. Bailly continued, holding a parchment before his eyes, continuing to speak in the tricor:

\- And the first test is ... the tightrope! The test consists for each participant equipped with a pendulum to go from one diplodocus to another while balancing on the rope! Whoever has obviously had the best time will have the best place!

As he explained, things fell into place around him. Two diplodocuses then landed up to the middle of the track, overlapped by two men. Once in place, the two humans each tied the end of a rope around their dinosaur's neck. The two dinosaurs finally pulled back from each other to make the latter stretch straight as their human each slid a rope ladder down their side.

\- Let the test begin! exclaimed the organizer, our first participant and former winner of the gold trophy comes forward, Garret Sheppard!

The young man stepped forward. He climbed the ladder and retrieved the pendulum stick that was handed to him before starting on the rope, patient and calculated steps. He seemed quite at ease, although at times he tended to wobble dangerously. In the end, he always managed to recover. Fortunately, he didn't waste much time and reached the finish fairly quickly. Miracle Stoffel was next, as she once won the silver trophy. She didn't do too badly either, actually. She was followed by Darian Serrable, who already had more difficulty unlike the other two. To believe that he preferred more action than patience but despite his shortcomings, he fortunately did not fall. Aden Bolkovik walked past him. He was much faster, maybe even more than the first two as well. He was really comfortable on the rope. The young Asia McLaos launched herself in turn. Fearing the fall, his steps were most hesitant. Her fingers were tight on the pendulum, but she held on to the end. Shreya Danluvert followed her, trying to stay relaxed the whole way, her gaze nonetheless expressed determination. Rachael Hard also took her time to pass, one step at a time, calmly and confidently, although it also took some time. Young Lamont Doplert was the most unsettling to say the least. As agile as a cat, it didn't take long to cross the rope. It just goes to show that living in Canyon City had its advantages. One would have thought as much for Kane Durhin, that the heights of Sky City could have helped but no. Kane turned out to be having a really hard time getting through. Oh she passed, but with great difficulty. Iyanna Vencouvert in turn engaged on the rope. Arrived at the center of the rope, she lost her balance and fell. Bouncing off the emergency trampoline, she hurried up on the diplodocus to try her luck again. The second time was obviously the right one, but although it passed quite easily, she had lost a considerable amount of time because of her fall.

The banner Xyria waved all over the place suddenly stopped in the air, pulled back, much to the relief of her brother who had to bend down each time to avoid being knocked out. And to the annoyance of the female who thought: * Oops! I must have hit someone. I hope he will not start bitching and playing the killjoy ... *.

She turned around and said:

-Sorry, did I hit you?

But opened wide eyes when she recognized the dinosaur behind her. Then she gave a big smile and said:

-Oh, Mehen!

She stood up, leaving her staff in place, and managed to pass between the other spectators to go and hug the large parasaurolophus against her:

-It makes me too happy to see you! How are you, since the last time?  
\- Are you introducing me? His brother asked, tilting his head to the side.  
-Of course. Mehen, this is my brother, Roxion. Roxion, it's Mehen, my friend who ...

She waved her paw, and he understood. He laughed and said:

-Ah, yes! Thanks, by the way. Thanks to you, we had peace for a week.

Xyria stuck her tongue out at him.

The three champions of the past year exchanged a few courtesies. As Raven responded encouragement to Camunia, to which she smiled as she said:

-I have a daughter who I have to run after every day to force her to quit military training to come to dinner. If you know children a little, you can imagine the training I had ...

Then she turned to Falco and gave him a teasing smile:

-Oh, still so nasty, I see. But I hope you will give me a little challenge ... it wouldn't be funny otherwise.

Corben Crabb? Darian Serrable, the human winner of last year's Bronze Trophy, turned to the participant in question ... if it was indeed the "Crabb" he was thinking, his life couldn't have been easy. Besides, a lot of other participants and spectators muttered to each other when he was called ...

But Darian wasn't the type to judge a man by his family. Suddenly, he nodded and asked

, "Hi, Crabb." First participation?

The trials began and the dinosaurs returned to their location to make way for humans. Oops, tightrope ... Camunia passed near his soul mate and saw his jaw tightened: he hated this ordeal. Too much brains and not enough action, plus he was having trouble with balance.

Camunia said to him: -

Relax.  
-Easy to say.  
-Easy to do, if you breathe well ...

And throughout her passage, she stayed forward to look at him. But it was clear that he would not have the best score ...

The human tried to hide his frustration as he watched the others go by.

The first trial was soon to begin and it was up to the humans to open hostilities. The dinosaurs then moved away to their corner while the bipedal participants remained in place. Corben watched with apprehension as the first test unfolded. He hadn't been able to back down for a long time. He sighed, trying to stay relaxed even though it wasn't easy. He was no longer interested in the other participants, some of whom did not hesitate to exchange encouragement or simply words of reunion because brave opponents of last year who found themselves again. Corben also tried just as well to ignore what he could hear from him during these same exchanges. VS' was a first to see him at the Games and it did not go unnoticed. The idea of sticking one on them came very close to him, but it really wasn't, but then really not the time to fuss. The slightest violence, physical or verbal, would immediately be punished with categorical elimination, if not more. Suddenly, a man among the participants approached the young man. Corben didn't think he was going to speak to him and only gave him a quick glance before dwelling on the set-up of the ordeal again. But it was indeed him that the man had come to see and besides, he greeted him. Corben rested his eyes on him again. He was quite astonished by this greeting, nor even by this attention that the man paid him. But he did not show his surprise at all and, on the contrary, played indifference on his face. After a while, he answered her all the same:

\- Hi. Hm ... Right, Serrable.

He had just remembered the name of this man who had been introduced a little earlier by the organizer. This guy won the bronze trophy last year. He was one of his worst rivals to beat. He was fortunate enough to experience it, he knew how things were going. Corben was really going to have to work hard to defeat him, him and the others for that matter, because there were still some above this man there.

The test was ready. One by one, the participants had to climb the dinosaurs and play tightrope walkers above the void. Corben watched the first to do so carefully. Nothing like watching how others were doing to take the seed. He swallows. These trials started well! When he was called, he gave Darian one last glance, not having missed the man's annoyed look just before. Corben climbed the ladder and took his pendulum. He took a deep breath before launching himself. He was making every effort not to look down. He didn't have vertigo, but it seemed to help. He was going gradually but despite all the attention he could give to his balance, he wobbled several times. He was in such a hurry to get to the end that he narrowly fell short of just before but he nevertheless barely managed to catch up with the other diplodocus and sighed deeply once at his destination before hurrying down. He wasn't very proud of what he had accomplished. Even though he didn't think he could do it at all, he knew he had wasted a lot of time.

Mehen continued to cheer the participants, rising up on his hind legs to free his front legs which could applaud each of them. Passing his gaze, somewhat at random, over the crowd around him, the saurian finally noticed Kyla and her young alter-ego Rak, who had settled not too far from him. So he didn't think she would come at all! She who was more likely to stay locked up to read books all day long, he had no idea that she could be interested in this kind of event. It was always good to know suddenly. Observing the young girl, the saurian stood up once more and waved a paw to get her attention:

\- Kyla! Hello !

There were so many people and noise and other people doing the same thing that no one really cared about one more or less. Soon after, the Parasaurolophus noticed another familiar face in the presence of Xyria who cried out among the rest of the audience as the candidates for the Games were introduced one by one. Managing to gain the attention of the young female by pulling on her banner, the gallimimus turned to him.

\- No, Mehen replied to his first question, but lucky I stopped you because you could have!

He answered the big smile of the saurian, just as happy to see her again as she was. He nodded to her as she finally recognized him. Against all odds, Xyria walked towards the saurian, abandoning her place and giving it a pleasant embrace much appreciated by the young male.

\- The pleasure is shared, he replied, I'm fine and you? You look to me in better shape than last time!

But the other gallimimus who was with her intervened in the conversation. Xyria had to do the introductions. The other was therefore Xyria's brother. Mehen nodded in greeting and replied to the male:

\- Nice to know you Roxion, you can talk to me you know. I hope that the return of this fury does

He gave Xyria a teasing wink before chuckling, then added,

"Are you coming to support your mother?"

\- Oh, I know children, Raven replied to Camunia, I am an oviraptor after all!

She laughed lightly as Falco refrained from answering the gallimimus this time. The last participant passed under the applause of everyone. In his corner, while he had commented on each passage, Mr. Bailly wrote two, three words on his parchment, where he had noted the results of each.

\- The tightrope test is now over, he announced, let's not wait any longer to find our first winners! Come over here, everybody.

He motioned for the participants to follow him as the diplodocuses were released from the rope and left the track. The organizer led all these little people to a small three-seater podium next to which a triceratops awaited, carrying a richly carved chest on its three horns.

\- Let's put some suspense do you want? Let's start with the eleventh place that goes to Kane Durhin! But do not be discouraged you know, you still have all the other tests to increase your chances. Here you are, stand here please ... Good! Tenth place then goes to Shreya Danluvert! We can applaud her because she did very well. Please stand next to Miss Durhin, there you go. We now move to the second place awarded to Iyanna Vencouvert! You had a lot of courage on this rope, didn't you? Your place here my dear ... Eighth place now goes to Asia McLaos! A good performance despite everything. You go here Miss McLaos. In seventh place we have Corben Crabb! Hesitant steps which still allowed him a reasonable place, no? Mr. Crabb next to Miss McLaos, please. Rachael Hard reached sixth place with a time of about five seconds identical to Mr. Crabb. Do you want to take a seat? Perfect. And now in fifth place we have Darian Serrable, who also deserved big applause for his performance! Mr. Serrable, next to Miss Hard, please. We're getting closer to the podium! In fourth place, we have Garret Sheppard, our former champion, it was not far to win a medal but well done. And now it's time for the podium. In third place, a big thumbs up to Miracle Stoffel, also a former winner from last year. Please go up here.

He indicated the step with a number three then turned to the triceratops and opened the chest he was carrying. He took out a bronze medal on which was engraved a figure doing the tightrope walker on a rope and passed it around the neck of the young woman who thanked him with a big smile.

\- In second place, Aden Bolkovik with a simply remarkable score, my congratulations!

Likewise, Mr. Bailly led the man on the step with the number two before rummaging in the safe for another medal, but in silver this time, and slung it around his neck.

\- Which leaves us a lot of suspense for our tightrope champion, in first place, the young Lamont Doplert! And that's no surprise considering the speed with which he crossed the rope carefree!

Once again, the organizer invited the boy on the pedestal marked with one and took out a gold medal from the chest.

\- And There you go ! Bravo to all our human competitors! They deserve it, this ordeal was not easy! I will now ask all these gentlemen and ladies to take the rest they should have and call our saurian participants on the track!

As soon as said, immediately done, men and women left the track to go and settle in their reserved space, while the dinosaurs once set aside approached the organizer.

\- The next test is ... tug of war! The test is very simple, each of you have been evaluated and sorted according to your statistics, height, weight, strength ... In order to choose the pairs carefully because this test will be done in groups of two. Each pair will have a rope and each member of the pair will have to pull one end of the rope, until the other releases it. You understood well ? Whoever will last the longest will obviously have the best place. And now listen, here are the groups.

While an ornithomimus landed on the track with a bag of very thick ropes, the organizer took a look at his parchment before resuming:

\- First group: Raven against Fleur de Lys. Second group: Camunia against Falco. Third group: Norimo against Rino and Ambre. No, no Norimo, don't worry, it's fair, we calculated it all days ago! Fourth group: Sylens against Zephyr.

While he was speaking, the ornithomimus gradually asked the various pairs to form in a specific space on the track before giving each of the groups a rope. Each of the dinosaurs took one end of their rope as best they could, with their legs or between their teeth. Norimo, the diplodocus, had obviously chosen his mouth, just like Rino, the kentrosaurus, and Amber, the chasmosaurus, who had shared their end of the rope. Raven, the oviraptor, held its rope firmly between its front paws while its opponent, the Fleur de Lys skybax, had it between its talons.

\- Careful, are you ready? said Mr. Bailly, ... It's gone!

The reunion between Mehen and Xyria was a great joy. The young gallimimus was not ashamed to show her feelings, she. She was happy to see Mehen again, so she didn't hesitate to show it to him by hugging him ...

He asked her a question, and she answered:

-Yes, I'm doing great!

She amused herself by jumping from one leg to the other to show it to him:

-As you can see, everything is back in place perfectly, and my legs are stronger than ever.

She sneered and added:

-And now I pay more attention to what's in front of me when I run.

Huh? What? What do you mean, fury? Mehen knew exactly what it took to win the sympathy of Xyria's brother.

The latter smiled and answered him:

-Oh, yes, that, you cannot imagine.

He took on a falsely melodramatic tone:

-I still hear him complaining at night, in my nightmares ... "I want to go out", "I want to run", "I almost have more pain", "what a boredom ", ...  
-Oh, it's okay, eh! Xyria growled.

But she quickly recovered her smile and answered her question:

-Yes!

She leaned over to see her:

-This year, she'll have gold, I'm sure!  
-Hey, look, said Roxion, it's going to be hers ...

Indifference, eh? It was probably the best weapon young Mister Crabb had possessed since he had been thrown out of favor. Darian understood that trying to open a big debate with him would be useless, he just risked annoying him, even giving the impression of having pity on him and annoying him even more, precisely ...

So he just nodded to her, then said:

-In that case, good luck. During the trials, try to breathe and avoid stress.

It was advice given to him by a regular at those games, but one that the regular might try to follow, in fact. Because it was difficult not to panic during the rest of the trials. He grimaced, by the way, seeing his result.

\- I told you, to relax.  
-We have all our faults in these trials.  
-Yeah ... I hope at least that won't spoil your fighting spirit.  
-No chance !  
-Perfect, in this case ...

The dinosaurs were called.

-Well, she said, wish me luck.

Camunia faced Falco, holding the rope firmly between her paws. She dug her claws into the dirt to avoid getting caught instantly when he pulled at him. And the beginning was launched ...

Camunia clenched her taut teeth as she pulled to her side. Obviously, Falco proved to be a vigorous opponent, but the gallimimus had strong and enduring legs for her ... and when finally, he was the first to let go of the rope, the gallimimus fell backwards into the dust.

She sat for a moment ... then gave a big laugh and raised her paws in victory.

It was already a great time to attend the Dinosaur Olympics, it was even better now that there was Xyria. When they first met, they had assumed they would meet again that day anyway. Xyria had already told him that his mother was a regular at the Games, even that she was very good. It was an opportunity to realize it. Parasaurolophus was delighted with the recovery of his running friend who waddled in front of him to prove it to him.

\- And me, I pay more attention to what is above me when I eat in the plain!

He chuckled, sharing the humor of the young female. How good it was to see her again! Gallimimus' brother seemed very sympathetic. Mehen had no trouble liking it right away. He laughed at the imitation of Roxion on his sister. Mehen had no doubts that the female complained about her situation. It was to be expected! She was convinced that her mother would win the gold trophy this year. Difficult to know in advance but it did not cost anything to believe in it and especially to encourage it. Mehen smiles.

\- In that case, I'll help you support her!

Anyway, the saurian had no particular idol to encourage so please make Xyria happy by choosing someone to put his faith on. Perhaps he will have the opportunity to meet her for good during this event. When the dinosaur test was presented, the three protagonists focused their attention on the participants and especially on the gallimimus concerned. Mehen looked at everyone a bit, but kept a close eye on Xyria's mother. The audience held their breath as the start was given and screamed at the top of their lungs with encouragement to those they supported. Xyria's mother did wonderfully and for a moment Mehen really wondered who was going to win. But she won the round high and short and was even among the fastest to do so. It s

\- Did you see that ? It didn't take him long!

He cheered the dinosaur and clapped like many others.

The Games were not going to be great for Corben who already saw this first result as a bad omen on his chances of winning anything. Well, at least he will have to try and was not ready to give up. He remained determined to go through with it, to show what he was capable of. There was indeed a test that would be up to him, right?

\- I know what to do! he replied to Darian when he saw fit to give him some advice.

Anyway, we couldn't say that the ordeal had borne fruit for this man either. It was surely something Corben was rejoicing inwardly. A "there you go, take care of yourself instead of telling me what to do" crossed her mind in the space of an instant. But it was not something that could satisfy him either. Above all, he had to focus on his success. With that, he followed the group of participants off the track and took a seat on a bench, slouching against the backrest and crossing his arms before staring disinterestedly at the dinosaur ordeal that was falling into place. He didn't know any dinosaurs in the lot and didn't see the point in focusing his full attention on it, but that was all he did.

The second test of the day began. At the start, all the participating dinosaurs began to pull their rope in their own way. Some favor endurance, now just enough strength not to be carried away by the opponent, others went into it from the start, wanting to finish quickly. Monsieur Bailly had eyes everywhere, watching each one of them attentively, the mouth of the tricor near him, ready to launch the slightest comment on the first winner of this test. For the moment, everyone was holding on and the audience was wild. Suddenly, something finally happened. Norimo, the diplodocus, fell to his knees under the force of his two opponents and inadvertently let go of the rope in the heat of the moment.

\- Oh ! said the organizer,it's incredible ! We have just discovered our first two winners! Despite his ten tons, our young diplodocus could not have made the weight, if I may say so, faced with the cooperation of Amber and Rino! Oh but what do I see? Next door, we have Zéphyr who is apparently starting to take over Sylens! Will our already mature Corythosaurus beat the young lambeo? The two find themselves in a tug of war on equal terms! But Sylens seems to be losing his strength visibly. Oh what a blow! In a last hope, Zéphyr suddenly pulls the rope, Sylens loses his balance and ... Oh she lets go! Zéphyr wins his duel! What a great achievement! Ah what do we have there? Falco, the pachycephalosaur has just let go of his rope! It seems that Camunia the won on his patience and endurance unlike his opponent who had bet everything on strength from the start! We only have two competitors left and see my friends, the showdown looks tough! Raven is determined to win the round but Fleur de Lys has strength in the greenhouses! Here she is, furiously flapping her wings! Our oviraptor does not intend to be disturbed by its gusts of wind that said, it still pulls as hard and Fleur de Lys tries the technique of planting the curved claws of its free paw in the ground to stay in its place . Damn, the two are hanging on to their rope! Who will let go first? Despite her small build, Raven has it all. Oh ! Fleur de Lys let go of the rope! The test is over!

New cheers from the audience. Again, the organizer led the dinosaurs near a podium for the delivery of medals. Having seen everyone's victory directly, it was not necessary to keep the victories in suspense. So this time the man started the ranking count in ascending order. On the first place of the podium, Ambre and Rino had to share the post. A gold medal engraved with two diplodocus pulling a rope was offered to each of them. Zephyr, the 58-year-old lambeosaurus took second place and won a silver medal. Finally, Camunia was invited to come to place number three to receive her bronze medal. Finally, Raven was placed in fourth, Fleur de Lys in fifth, Falco sixth, Sylens seventh and Norimo, unfortunately, had the last place in eighth. Monsieur Bailly spoke again:

\- Good ! Now it's time to take a break for now, it's time for everyone to eat! You have the inns and restaurants of Cornucopia at your disposal, the Auberge du Flambeau is right next door for those who have booked, as well as several refreshment stalls and sandwiches around the track. I will meet you in the landscaped plain just next to the track at 2 p.m. for the next event, the space reserved for the public being the one delimited by the small yellow banners, thank you not to cross them! Bon appétit and see you later!

The man and the one carrying the tricor left the track, as did the dinosaurs and humans who were also there. The public also left their assigned seat to get off the track and rush outside. On the way, Raven joined Camunia at the little too much.

\- Congratulations on your victory Camunia, I know one who is green with rage. First test and you already have a medal, it's great. Okay, I'll leave you, I'll go eat with my parents.

With that, the young oviraptor again stalked away from the gallimimus and lost herself in the crowd. Outside, there was a rush for all those who lined up at the stands, and those who thronged in the inns and restaurants of the village. There were even some who had simply brought their picnic and were eating on the ground on their tablecloth, not far from their tent.

After Xyria had promised her that from now on, she would look where she was running before jumping like crazy and taking the risk of bumping into something, Mehen promised her that on his side, he was careful of what might fall to her. above.

The gallimimus laughed and signaled to him:

-At the same time, I doubt that you will often happen to get gallimimus on your head as it happened the other time.

She smiled, laughed and continued:

-You would have to have really bad luck, for that. Skybaxes, at the limit ...

Mehen decided he was going to encourage the mother of the two gallimimus with them. She smiles and says:

-Super! And you are right: mother is the best!  
-Don't feel obligated,

He looked at the different participants and continued:

-You didn't come for a friend or someone from your family, you too?

Xyria had not told them that he was an orphan, when she had mentioned him ...

When the first dinosaur trial was launched, Xyria continued to encourage, but no longer shouted at your head while waving her banner. She didn't want to distract her mother either. But when she got the better of her opponent, there she gave it to her heart's content, hopping in place and screaming. Mehen made a remark ...

She smiled at him and asked him:

\- You doubted it? Mother may be a gallimimus, but our slender legs are just muscles. She knew how to draw from her advantageous endurance and waited for her opponent to tire. And again, you didn't see him in the middle of the race ...

Corben's answer might have upset Darian, but he understood the latter's situation. So he shrugged his shoulders and replied:

-If you say so ...

Before

walking away, adding: -But know that if I gave you this advice, it is not to help you win ...

Because it hadn't helped him on its own.

-But only to help you relax a bit.

When the medals were handed out and the organizer freed everyone, Camunia admired hers, from where her distorted reflection returned her gaze and smile. Bronze ... it wasn't gold, but it was better than nothing.

Raven came over to congratulate her. She smiles and says:

-Thank you. I also congratulate you on your victory. I was able to attend the end and you fought masterfully ...

She turned to Falco.

-The poor get too easily carried away. I wonder if I should go talk to him, or rather leave him alone ...

Meanwhile, Xyria and Roxion were leaving the stands as well. The female proposed to Mehen:

-You come with us ? We have a reservation at the hotel where our mother is staying, we have to eat with her. I'm sure she can negotiate a little place for you ...

Xyria was quite right. It was not every day that it rained gallimimus in the plain. But you never knew with these dinosaurs. Mehen was beginning to think that anything could be expected with them. But hey, he also hoped he was not about to risk his head on a gallimimus as impulsive as Xyria even if he did not really regret the clumsiness of the latter since it had allowed a nice meeting. When Xyria's brother asked Parasaurolophus if he didn't have someone to encourage, Mehen just answered with a smile:

\- No, I don't know anyone. Usually, I just support whoever is in the lead.

He preferred not to mention the fact that he had no family for the moment. He didn't really want to spoil the festive atmosphere that reigned here. It wasn't really that he was sad about this truth, but rather that saying it out loud tended to put the sadness of the revelation before his eyes. Not having a family wasn't funny, even if he had never known his, he would surely have liked to have one. Maybe one day if he meets a beautiful parasaurolophus in the area ... Anyway! Normally, he didn't think about this lack, so, well, it wasn't a lack. When the mother of the two riders won the event by coming third, Xyria took the opportunity once again to praise the sporting merits of her species. Finally,

\- Well, even if I had planned to return to the hostel, I will not fail to spend some time with you so I accept!

Corben preferred not to respond to what Darian assured him. Even though the man's words were intended only for good intentions, Corben was doing anything to ignore them. He had to win, whatever the cost! And relaxation, he said, was not the silver bullet for that. He wanted to stay focused and ready to go. Unfortunately, things didn't go so smoothly and neither he nor Darian had really worked a miracle on this ordeal. Well, he'll have to catch up on the next one. But after the dinosaurs, the next one will not take place until the end of the lunch break. Like everyone else, humans and dinosaurs, Corben left the track and went into exile on the terrace of a small local inn that had nothing to do with the presence of the Flambeau. We paid with what we had and Corben was far from having what to afford the most beautiful in this world. It was nevertheless a situation he was used to. He had learned to settle for little even though his long-term goal was to gain wealth.

Xyria was delighted that Mehen encouraged their mother, but Roxion, for his part, preferred to be sure that he did not do just that to please the young female ...

But no, obviously: he admitted that he had no one and that 'he always supported whoever was leading. He laughs and says:

-It must be practical, you must often be right.  
-And that's perfect! Xyria said. It means that you often encouraged our mother.

She lowered her muzzle towards the tests:

-And you're not going to have to change your habit: she will win.

Xyria invited Mehen to join them for the midday meal, which the parasaurolophus agreed to, speaking of the pleasure of spending time with them. The young gallimimus smiles while answering:

-Perfect, then!

And Roxion, though he took his word for it, decided to tease her by saying, "

And that has nothing to do with your going to have an all-you-can-eat free meal, eh?"

It was difficult for everyone to get out, but Mehen, Xyria and Roxion managed to reach the mother of the two gallimimus, who were waiting for them outside, her human perched on her back. The two young people joined her and began to congratulate her. The female, slightly taller than them, smiled at them thanking them ...

Then Xyria took Mehen by the paw and said:

-Mother, this is my friend, Mehen.  
-Ah, yes ... "the obstacle".

The gallimimus laughed, then stretched out its paw towards him, saying:

-Charmed. I've heard a lot about you ...

Mehen laughed at the remark from the young gallimimus' brother. Obviously this method allowed him to bet on the winner every time, but that was the point after all. Since he had no one in particular to support, he might as well encourage the one who was the best and therefore made the most effort to win. For Mehen, it went without saying! Xyria also agreed with him by boasting that she was often the best mother. She was decidedly convinced of the victory of her father. It was nice to see and Mehen was delighted to be able to please her by encouraging the latter. After all, if she was good, she deserved it!

At the end of these beginnings of tests, it was time to go to eat and Mehen was invited to the table of this family runners of the plains. This will give Mehen the opportunity, in addition to being able to be with her friend, to get to know her family. Xyria will never be able to do the same with him unfortunately. But Roxion's remark surprised the parasaurolophus:

\- Free? You are not going to pay for me all the same!

He especially didn't want to abuse everyone's kindness, even if it was out of friendship with Xyria. At the exit of the stands, everyone thus joined the mother gallimimus. Here, she had a man on her back. His alter-ego, no doubt. Here ? Would he not be another participant in the Games? Mehen's good eyesight was not lacking in this regard, but his memory did, a little. The human's name had fled from his brain. Xyria then introduced Mehen to her mother. She immediately raised the animal. Definitely, this meeting between Xyria and him was going to remain memorable for everyone! Years later, we will tell little gallimimus how one of them had accidentally met a parasaurolophus before becoming friends with it!

\- Peace of the soul, Camunia, right? I am also glad to know you. I was hoping to meet you today since I found Xyria on the stands. You know, your daughter has told me a lot about you too. Finally, she especially praised your exploits at the Games but I can only confirm her statements.

Throughout the duration of the first trials, Kyla and Rak let themselves be carried away by general drunkenness. The girl was not for anyone in particular and was content to cheer everyone on, while Rak seemed to be encouraging the winners of the previous year.

At one point, Kyla heard someone call out to her and saw Mehen waving at her. Delighted to see a familiar face, she hastened to answer him with big signs and a huge smile. Then, seeing that he was busy chatting with a Galliminus he seemed to know, she refocused her attention on the ordeals. The latter passed incredibly quickly in the eyes of the young girl, and quickly the lunch break was announced. Following the movement of the crowd, Kyla left the stands to find something to eat. Once out, she walks over to a sandwich stand that doesn't look too expensive. After all, she's already spent a lot to get a room at the Flambeau Inn, so she can't afford to treat herself to a lunch feast.

So she buys two sandwiches, one for herself and one for Rak, who is standing next to her, and to whom she hands it before turning again to the seller. But, while she has just finished her barter, when she looked down again the little Styracosaurus was gone!  
Panicked, she started looking for him, questioning passers-by and calling out the name of her alter-ego.  
She finally reached the terrace of a small inn where she finally saw the red color of the little joker. Relieved but furious that he had fled like this, the young girl was about to reprimand the runaway when she stopped dead. The latter was planted in front of a young man who, if his memory was not playing tricks on him, was one of the participants in the Games. On the other hand, the young girl was perfectly incapable of giving him a name. The little dinosaur held at the end of its beak a sheet of paper, which he must have stuck in the young girl's bag, and which he put in front of the young man while fixing him with wide admiring eyes:

\- I ' can you have an autograph sir please?

Calm in the face of this touching scene, Kyla could not suppress a smile. After all, it was Rak's first time at the Games, so he was all excited so meeting one of the participants was like meeting a real star for him. The young girl approached slowly before saying to the man with an embarrassed smile:

\- Hmm ... Excuse him, he's still young and he's still struggling with politeness. I hope he didn't bother you too much during your meal ...

The appetite was not there. But everyone knew the song: you had to eat to have strength. The sort of thing Corben would need if he was to win the rest of the trials. With the vegetable skewers he had ordered, he had also had a beer to cool off from the surrounding heat at the end of August. All around him were chatting the other customers in a hubbub which he endured in silence as he tended to his plate, scrutinizing the comings and goings of this incredible crowd that crushed the grass of the plain around the track. He didn't know where the man who had tried to approach him had gone and didn't care. This hostel was not expensive but the food was still good, it was already that. He had paid with a beautiful crystal that he had recovered during a recent stay in Camaraton. Recovered? It was an understatement.

Suddenly, as he was quietly drinking his mug, a glowing glow caught Corben's attention. He looked down. Beside him was a small dinosaur with scarlet scales. A young Styracosaurus. Corben raised an eyebrow. What did he want with him? Was nobody able to watch the kids on this island? Seeing that the animal was not moving, Corben quickly lost patience, realizing that he was the center of the little one.

\- What do you want ? he said bluntly.

It was then that the little dinosaur put a sheet of paper on the table facing the young man before staring at him with stars in his eyes. More and more disconcerted and weary, Corben was about to drive him away permanently when the animal suddenly asked him for an autograph. Corben was speechless. Autograph ? Why ? Did he take him for an Air Joust champion or what? Or it was a joke in bad taste. It did not seem so though because the little one seemed genuinely in admiration. But hey, he was surely confused with someone else. It was then that a young girl came near the young saurian. Corben looked up at her as she apologized for the scaly behavior. Sorry, the dinosaur. Visibly, these two were together.

\- Hm ... No not at all,Corben replied, somewhat embarrassed to find that the Styracosaurus actually worshiped him.

It was the kind of situation he hadn't expected at all. Curiously, the presence of the young girl had calmed his enthusiasm and his desire to hunt the animal. Corben had never really liked children and it wasn't now that it was going to start. However, he could nevertheless find a certain pride in becoming its idol. It wasn't yet being a hero for the island, sure, but it was a good start, if a little humiliating depending on the context.

\- Ok kid, he finally accepted without much joy, but he was making an effort, uh ...

He looked at the girl again.

\- You might have a feather?

Roxion observed the young parasaurolophus when he told him that they weren't going to pay for him anyway ... then he laughed and said:

-But no, there won't be anything to pay: the champions of the last Olympic session have the place of honor, whether in the stands or in the inn. Mother was one of the three champions from last year, so we get a room, our places, and meals for free.

It was part of the price. He smiles and says:

-You are not family, but as a friend, we should be able to integrate you at least once ...

Camunia smiles, squeezing the paw of the saurian and answered:

\- All harmony.

Before listening to him ... she laughs, then says:

-But no ! Not at all !  
-That said...

The same glimmer of pride lit up in the eyes of the gallimimus, showing that in the background, she still looked a little like her daughter.

-I admit that I am talented. I thank you, anyway.  
"Peace of the soul," Darian intervened.

He waved to her:

-So, it's you, the amphibian. Our little Xyria was very happy to have made a new friend. When she wasn't bitching about her paw, she was just talking about you.

Mehen wished she had spent more time with Kyla. But they were a little too far apart in the stands to really talk to each other. He was not unhappy, however, that she could see him a little in this crowd anyway. Anyway, they saw each other enough in town so the dinosaur could well focus a little more on his friend gallimimus than he saw for the second time in his life! With a little luck, maybe he will have the opportunity to meet Kyla again during these three days and who knows, maybe even introduce her to Xyria. He was sure the two would get along well.

But for now, he was with Xyria's family, who invited him to eat at the princess's expense. Apparently it was because the mother of the two young dinos were among the champions of last year and were entitled to free places. Certainly possible. But Mehen was by no means a champion himself and was not even family. How could he think he had a free seat too? Finally, Roxion seemed convinced that it was possible to integrate him anyway. It would be silly to miss this opportunity.

\- Well, Mehen said smiling, in that case I gladly accept! It's handy to have a champion in the family!

He smirked in amusement before learning of a personality trait the Gallimimus mother visibly shared with her daughter. Pride was surely a common thread with these competitive dinosaurs after all. Mehen didn't have much pride, just enough to have fun more than to brag about it anyway.

\- If I believe my eyes for the test earlier, no, nothing is exaggerated, replied the parasaurolophus to the female.

It was then that a human, on the latter's back, intervened in the conversation. Mehen was so focused on Xyria's mother that he forgot the presence of the biped riding her.

\- All harmony, replied the saurian happily,but I know you, you also take part in the Games and were part of the champions of the previous year!

He pouted at the next man's words.

\- I'm not an amphibian.

Then he glanced at Xyria before adding:

\- Our meeting was original, I admit, but I do not regret anything.

He smiles warmly at his friend.

Kyla had no idea what to say at all. This man must have felt attacked by the approach of the little dinosaur, after all it was still pointed in front of him suddenly to ask for an autograph, when he was not the winner of any test. But the young girl was convinced that Rak would have acted the same way that he met, saurian or human, as long as the latter was a participant in the Games. Maybe Kyla should have explained better how the Games work before taking her, well now it was a little late to think about that.  
She could see that the young man was embarrassed by the action of the little saurian, and the young girl did not know where to stand. Frankly, if she was a good librarian, we have seen better as a tutor.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the young man's voice asking her for a quill. So he accepted? Kyla was relieved, she frankly would have struggled to explain to Rak why he couldn't get his spelling, and pulling the young dinosaur out in tears into the crowd wasn't one of the things she had planned for that day. A smile stretched her lips:

\- Oh! Yes Yes of course !

And she began to search awkwardly in her bag before pulling out an ink-blue quill which she handed to the young man with a grateful smile:

\- There! Thank you very much for accepting, that's very kind of you. You couldn't have made him happier!

She said the last part of her sentence as she glanced at Rak, whose eyes shone brightly without taking her eyes off the boy. Ah children, there are only them to have such a look filled with admiration.

The girl seemed to appreciate the fact that Corben agreed to sign an autograph for the little saurian. The young man did not share this enchantment but there was nothing wrong with being seen well for once. He decided to hide his dissatisfaction with making a kid happy. He was generally good at concealing himself like this. He didn't realize until the last minute that he had nothing to sign this autograph and then asked the stranger if she had something to do. A quill, an imprint stamp, anything that could do the trick. The stranger then gave a big smile before approving and quickly searching for something in her bag under Corben's gaze. She then took out a beautiful blue feather which she handed to the young man. The girls really had everything in their bag! She thanked him again too, signaling how happy he made the little dinosaur.

\- Yeah, said the young man, he's early, I haven't won anything yet, even if it won't be long, that's for sure.

He retrieved the quill from the young lady's hand and, surely to the delight of the young saurian, signed the sheet that the latter had placed on the table just now. It felt weird signing an autograph like you were a star. If so, the Scott brothers did this several times a day. Just thinking about it frustrated him. Once done, Corben returned the sheet to the little dinosaur and the feather to the girl.

\- Do you come from far away to see the Games? he asked by chance and out of curiosity.

Yes it was possible, the free places included family and friends of the family. Now, usually it was four, and it had the parents and two children. So they could very well negotiate a place for Mehen, who was going to take that of the father of the family ... thinking that way, things were sad, so they just tried not to think that way, period.

At his remark, Roxion laughed and said:

-Indeed! And soon, the whole will be doubled ...

He stood up proudly:

-Because next year, I will be old enough to participate. And I intend to win all the titles!  
"You will never pass our mother," Xyria asserted.  
-Perhaps, but I would probably be better than you.

She gave him a blow with the tail, which he returned.

The parasaurolophus paid nice compliments to Camunia. The latter smiles at him. She had more wisdom than her children and had fun boasting too, but flattery always pleased.

-Thank you, she said.  
-You see, said Xyria, I told you he was good with his tongue ...

Then it was the Camunia rider's turn to introduce himself. He smiled and replied:

-Indeed. I am Darian Serrable, and just like my soul mate ...

He flattered Camunia's neck:

-... I manage at these games.

Mehen protested his nickname though, and the whole little family laughed. Roxion said:

-However, this is the nickname that you won for all the young people in the training camp.  
-I wonder who had the idea, said Xyria in all innocence ...

She smiled at her friend too, then turned to her mother:

-Mom, I proposed to Mehen to join we.  
-Of course, there is a free place.

And the crowd was a little less dancing, almost everyone had found their place. She said:

-We should go to the inn. After eating, the civilians will go out to stretch their legs, it will be impossible to move around ...

She went ahead to guide the others. As they passed, they passed a terrace where Darian noticed the participant with whom he had spoken, signing autographs to a young dinosaur ...

At the time, Mehen did not understand what Roxion meant when he spoke about multiplying by two. Parasaurolophus was not very quick-witted. He gently tilted his head to the side, a look of disbelief on his face. Then finally, the gallimimus unveiled himself, announcing that he had every intention of following in his mother's footsteps in the Games. Xyria Sharia law and so seemed to be the common relations between siblings! Mehen smiles. It wasn't so bad for a son to follow in his parents' footsteps. Xyria followed her father and Roxion followed his mother. It was so well done! So each of them will continue the exploits of their predecessor and maybe their children and grandchildren will follow suit. This is how we marked the history of his name!

Mehen also made the acquaintance of Darian and although the latter had not yet had the chance to prove his talent in the Games, the parasaurolophus did not doubt his word and answered the young man's smile. So came the moment when Mehen saw his atrocious nickname come to him and although he was not very proud of it, he could only find the situation amusing. But he was not ready to put the paws back to the gallimimus camp if it was for everyone to call him batrachian!

By mutual agreement, everyone decided to go and take their places at the inn. Mehen followed the small group from which he still felt a bit stranger. It was still a family, and even the man, as an alter-ego, was more or less part of it. The saurian was only there as a friend. It suited him nonetheless. Everyone here was good company. He then followed the group to the Auberge du Flambeau and joined the places that had been reserved for the whole family. Fortunately they were reserved, because there were a crazy crowd! The Auberge du Flambeau was the most prestigious in Cornucopia, the largest, the closest to the Games grounds and the one with the best service. No wonder she attracted people at the Games. She was the primary destination. If so, some people were already booking their stay here for next year!

Mealtime turned out to be noisy with chatter and entertainment. But suddenly, a well-known sound caught everyone's attention. It was the man on the head of his brachiosaurus who had just blown his trumpet. The trials were about to resume! Caught off guard, some people hastened to finish their meal while others had already taken the lead. The crowd scattered until then gathered to go to the plain, as the organizer had indicated before the break.

The said plain was fitted out for a specific event. A track in the grass was defined with barriers behind which spectators gathered. Certain personalities of the island such as the Empress of Chandara were obviously entitled to a place in height under a small colored capital. The track was divided into several parts: the first, in a straight line, was empty. A simple carpet of greenery. The second formed a slight bend and in the grass were planted poles aligned at equal distance from each other. The next area gave way to a veritable swamp, muddy soil and deep puddles. It all ended on the track which formed a bend and ended in a straight line. So the full track formed a perfect U,

Mr. Bailly, the organizer, and his assistant, stood at the starting point and a skybax was at the finish, ready to use its wing as a flag.

\- Ladies and gentlemen ! exclaimed the little man in his tricor, here we are back for the rest of the trials! And above all, the one that our participants are impatiently awaiting: the common test! And yes, everyone is waiting for it because it allows not an individual, but a whole group to have the chance to obtain a medal. To honor the harmony reigning on our island, on this ordeal, humans and saurians will cooperate to win. I named: the relay event!

Thunderous exclamation from the audience. Under cheerful applause, the participants in the Games, humans and dinosaurs alike, were called to Mr. Bailly. The latter turned to them but was still addressing the audience at the same time.

\- Once again, you have all been sorted and grouped together to make fair teams. There are five teams in all and each member of the same team receives the same reward.

Not far from there, the triceratops who held the chest full of medals was still present. There were also several gallimimus along the track, equipped with whistles, surely as referees to spot faults and cheating.

\- Let me explain the route to you! continued the organizer,you have surely noticed that the trail which awaits you is strewn with pitfalls, dispersed in four parts. Each game will be assigned a team member. Like any relay, the goal will be to pass a small stick from limb to limb and arrive first to the finish line with the stick, otherwise it doesn't count! The first area of the track consists of a single race. The second is a slalom. You must slalom between all the bars. If you miss one, that doesn't count either and you'll have to start the area again. The next is the passage of the quagmire, nothing more to add on that. The last one is very simple too, you have to skip all the bars. Did you get it all right? When a member has completed his race zone, he will be able to leave the track and wait for his comrades. Attention, no contact between competitors! We don't want accidents or cheating. Okay, I'm going to give the groups now.

The man pulled a parchment out of his pocket and opened it before announcing.

\- Team 1 will consist of Raven, Rino, Garret Sheppard and Shreya Danluvert. Please regroup on that side. That's it. Team 2: Camunia, Fleur de Lys, Darian Seccable and Corben Crabb, here please. Team 3: Falco, Ambre, Miracle Stoffel and Rachael Hard, over here. Team 4: Zephyr, Sylens, Asia McLaos and Lamont Doplert, you can go there. And finally, Team 5 will be Norimo, Kane Durhin, Aden Bolkovik and Iyanna Vencouvert. Here ! And now I'm going to assign each of you your zone. Here are the ones who will stay here at the starting point: Raven, Camunia, Falco, Zephyr and Norimo. Line up right here please and don't go past the white line on the ground eh! Others,

The organizer walked away on the track. He crossed the entire first desert area until the start of the slalom and stopped before resuming his sheet.

\- For the slalom, in place please: Garret, Darian, Miracle, Asia and Aden. And remember, you only start when you have your teammate's stick. Let’s continue.

He resumed his way with the remaining candidates. He walked past the vertical bars to the beginning of the swamp where the muddy grass was already dirtying his soles.

\- For this area, line up: Rino, Fleur de Lys, Amber, Sylens and Kane.

He set off again, having to pass to the other side of the barriers to dodge the swamp. He finally arrived not far from the first obstacle bars.

\- And finally the rest is for you, Shreya, Corben, Lamont and Iyanna. See you again later.

He continued on his way to reach the finish near the skybax.

\- Be careful, get ready!

The gallimimus on site checked that each participant was in his place, lined up next to each other. When each of the saurians had given their confirmation, Mr Bailly yelled into the tricor:

\- Go!

Everyone settled down for the meal at the Flambeau Inn and the discussions went well. Xyria sat down next to her friend, of course, but they almost had to scream before everyone could hear each other.

Also, held out that everyone was helping himself, she smiled at him and asked him:

-So? Do you like the menu?

And the meal lasted about an hour, before the resumption of the tests ...

Camunia and Darian were serious competitors, of course: they had left the family much earlier with:

-Sorry, we must prepare. See you later ...

And they were already on the field, warming up, tense as the crowd gathered around the full race course, Xyria and Roxion, surely accompanied by Mehen, taking their appointed places.

The announcements were made. Xyria was jumping in place, saying:

-Great! This event is the one I prefer!

She turned to Mehen:

-And you?

When the explanations were finished, the teams gathered. Camunia smiled at her soulmate, the latter smile back, but none of them commented. Darian then turned to Corben and said

, "Well, finally, we meet again, and on the same team this time."

And Camunia would be the first to run, in the straight line race.

-Perfect, she said, we meet at the finish line.

And she went to take her seat, while Darian said to her:

-Don't be late.

She moved between Raven and Falco. Smiling, she said to them:

-It looks like we're destined to face each other every time. And you will bite the dust!

And when the top was given, she began to run as fast as her long gallimimus legs could, to the cheers of her children ...

The meal with the gallimimus family was most enjoyable. But they all really talked a lot! They were as active in the race as they were in words. But this was not to displease the parasaurolophus who felt good in this family atmosphere. It reminded him of the days when he still lived in Vidaba and ate his meals with the whole farm team. There was also a hubbub not possible but everyone was laughing, chatting and having fun having delicious meals. There it was a bit the same thing. Especially since there were people all around. After a while, Xyria asked him if he liked the meal, to which the saurian replied quite naturally:

\- Really, this is all very good!

Foodie, you could only believe it when he enjoyed something on his plate! But soon, two of them had to end the meal. Xyria's mother and her human alter-ego wanted time to prepare for the next trials, and surely digested a bit. So they left the table before everyone else. After they left, the table seemed a bit empty, but the chatter was no less. Still later, the time for the next trials had arrived. Mehen did not let go of Xyria and together with his brother, they made their way to the plain where the next was to take place. With such a crowd, we were glad that the gallimimus had their places reserved! Xyria was enthusiastic about the next ordeal.

\- It is true that it promises toMehen replied in the same spirit, I also love this ordeal very much. And then, it's even better when all the candidates are gathered in one.

A course with pitfalls to overcome, that was sport and adventure! Mehen watched each participant attentively and obviously lingered on his friend's mother who immediately traced in the plain when leaving. One gallimimus, the others had no chance! Well, that's what the saurian thought, forgetting a little that everyone here was specially trained for that.

While he had, to his astonishment, started a discussion with this young girl, the call for the return of the tests was launched. From then on, everyone was already busy towards the plain where the next event will take place. Corben got up from his table and took one last look at the young lady and the little dinosaur that accompanied her before saying to them,

"I have to go."

He preferred not to add anything and hastened as much as all to line up with the other participants. The next event was the relay. Great ... He's forced to team up with others now. Well, no choice, if he won, it would always be better than nothing. The man who had approached him before, Darian, commented on the distribution of teams.

\- Indeed,Corben replied half-heartedly, I hope you're good.

When he saw that he had to pay the obstacle course, he was no more delighted. He had never been very athletic anyway. These Games were just a desperate attempt to achieve something in his life but since this morning it didn't seem to be really working in his favor. Once everyone was in place, the start was launched. Corben had his eyes fixed on each member of his moving team, awaiting their turn with some trepidation. He saw the gallimimus make the trail in a flash, which was rather reassuring. Then came Darian who darted forward with his staff in hand. A staff that he finally gave to Fleur de Lys, the skybax that had to get lost in the swamp because of course, theft was forbidden. Corben was tense. His heart was beating a hundred hour as he saw the competitors rushing through the slush. That this scaly swarms! Once within reach, the young man tore the staff from the beak of the animal before leaping on the last area of the track. If he managed to maintain a correct pace by jumping the barriers, it did not last. The exhaustion was quickly felt as well as the loss of concentration generated. He fell over the obstacles several times, but got up each time anyway to finish the race at all costs. He didn't take the time to look at where the others were and traced to the finish line, completely out of breath. animal before leaping onto the last area of the track. If he managed to maintain a correct pace by jumping the barriers, it did not last. The exhaustion was quickly felt as well as the loss of concentration generated. He fell over the obstacles several times, but got up each time anyway to finish the race at all costs. He didn't take the time to look at where the others were and traced to the finish line, completely out of breath. animal before leaping onto the last area of the track. If he managed to maintain a correct pace by jumping the barriers, it did not last. The exhaustion was quickly felt as well as the loss of concentration generated. He fell over the obstacles several times, but got up each time anyway to finish the race at all costs. He didn't take the time to look at where the others were and traced to the finish line, completely out of breath.

(Dice

roll for Darian) -Perfect, Xyria said to Mehen's answer.

She smiled at him and added:

-Don't hesitate to join our conversations. Don't be shy.

Because she had noticed that he was content to listen, for the moment. There the conversation revolved around what the next event might be, as the order changed, every year ...

-Something related to speed, I hope, Xyria asserted.  
\- How surprising, coming from you, comments Roxion.  
\- Make style that is not what you prefer, too.

Mehen agreed with Xyria that this ordeal was thrilling. All were going to run at the same time, it

Darian again attempted to bring up the conversation with Corben, who made a remark to him. He laughed and replied:

-A little, anyway, otherwise I wouldn't have any medals at home. And you ? Do you think you have what it takes?

Slaloms ... Darian wasn't too bad at that. He would just waste a little time at the end because of fatigue. He traced as best he could and gave the stick to the next competitor, slipping her:

-Good luck.

Of course, the poor skybax struggled, the ground was not their forte, especially the muddy ground. Then it was Corben's turn, who missed out on a few jumps ...

But instead of moaning, Camunia and Darian stayed in their places and encouraged them:

-Go ahead, Fleur de Lys! You can do it !  
-It doesn't matter, Corben! Get up! I know you can do it!

Camunia, the gallimimus found its eternal rivals.

\- Do not be so sure of yourself my great! Raven, the oviraptor, replied amicably.

The start was on! Immediately, the crowd was as agitated as the competitors. In the first part, it was literally Camunia who traced at high speed. Its long and powerful legs had a lot to do with it. Beside her, defying her in a hurry, Raven demonstrated her ability to measure herself against a gallimimus despite her species. Smaller and lighter, she had that for everything. It was as if she was letting the breeze carry her. But Falco was not one of the best for nothing. He was playing only on his strength in his hind legs and left everyone behind during the first seconds of the race. It was only effective in the short term and he tired quickly as Raven and Camunia regained the lead. Zephyr was running as fast as possible and seemed to have a good experience in this area, visibly more adept at endurance than pure speed. Young Norimo had a whole other advantage: his size! It only took one stride to cover a great distance despite its weight, which kept him at a low pace. Then came the humans who were assigned to the slalom. Darian and Garret were among the easiest to zigzag between the posts. Real champions. The others weren't bad either. Everyone had to play with finesse, flexibility and skill to succeed in this part of the course. The next part was much less funny. Everyone struggled to move through the swamps, even Kane, the only human in the group. Then came the obstacles, concluded by a new group of humans. It was the part where the public was most agitated, the last straight line ! And when the last candidate had crossed the line, Mr. Bailly sounded the end of the test.

\- Test over! And what a test! Breathtaking ! Let's take a look at our winning teams! But we all saw who crossed the finish line first, didn't we? I announce that all the participants of the first team, Raven, Rino, Garret and Shreya, each win a gold medal! Congratulations ! And those who will be entitled to a silver medal are without a doubt the members of the team number 3, Falco, Ambre, Miracle and Rachael! Well done to them! And finally we have Team 2, Camunia, Darian, Fleur de Lys and Corben who all win the bronze medal! Let the other teams not lose hope, there are still so many trials to face!

As much as he spoke, the man distributed the designated medals to everyone. Raven watched in delight at the golden badge hanging from her neck. Falco was relatively proud of his, too, although getting the gold wouldn't have been a problem for him either! Corben was only half satisfied with his. Granted, it was better than nothing, but it was the best he was aiming for and he felt like he was still a long way off.

\- May our dinosaur companions now go to rest! We have more than one ordeal to complete this first day of the Games and it is reserved for humans. They have a few minutes to recover from their emotion, after which I would ask everyone to please meet me for this last event on the shores of Deep Lake!

He went away. Again the crowd was dissolved. The human participants were quick to take a drink and huff for a moment. But very quickly, we had to reach the location of the next event. All around Deep Lake were new barriers to keep the public from getting too close. On the shore were eleven boats with oars. The organizer called the human participants.

\- Now here is the last event of the day: the rowing race! See, there's a boat for each of you. The rule is simple, reach the finish line which is on the other side of the lake. Take place ! You are ready ? Here we go !

Corben arched his chest in front of Darian who had returned the question to him.

\- Of course, I'm training on purpose.

Big lie. Corben relied only on his instincts and his body as it was. He was not made to undergo intensive training in order to win the Games. But he was not to deflate in front of whoever was going to be his teammate. Despite this, the team could not have the victory before the others. Nevertheless, she still came third on the podium and that was already something. A medal. He had a medal to his credit. It seemed weak, but it was already a start. He should not be put down! Very quickly, the next test was announced. Near the lake ? It didn't mean anything to him. When Corben followed the other competitors to Deep Lake, he saw the boats and quickly guessed the ordeal as he watched the other side on the horizon. It was... A hell of a trip ... He watched the canoes. Okay, that shouldn't be too hard. It was necessary to put everything in the arms and especially not to capsize.

He went to sit in one of the canoes like all the others, the oar in hand, ready to set off from the start. The waters of the lake were calm, peaceful. But Corben wasn't sure if he could keep up until the end. When the start was given, he hurried to start and put in everything he could. These things were not easy to operate! After a while, arriving around the middle of the race, Corben realized that he had overtaken quite a few others. He felt pride rise in him and, perhaps, a chance to win. Unfortunately, as the end approached, there were still three other participants in front of him. He tried to accelerate but too late, all reached the shore before him. Here he is fourth ... No medal for him in this event. When he got out of the boat, threw the oar over it, frustrated. He had better do better tomorrow.

\- I am not shy ! Mehen replied at her friend's remark, but hey, I don't want to bother either. You are here as a family. So don't pay attention to me.

He smiles at the reptile before continuing his meal. Anyway, he more easily managed to engage in the conversation after the departure of the two competitors, their departure causing a sudden silence. With the gallimimus, Mehen had returned to the trials and also cheered the mother of the other two, since it was now on her that he was betting the victory. There was something special about seeing humans and dinosaurs scramble to win other events. And it was to further applause from Parasaurolophus that Xyria's mother's team managed to secure medals.

\- And hop, one more! the hadrosaur exclaimed, two medals in one day is a good start.

Today's last test was quickly followed and Mehen accompanied the small troop of plains runners to the shores of Deep Lake to see this time only the humans who had to cross the lake in a small canoe. On several occasions, the saurian thought that each of them was going to tip over in the water as these boats did not seem stable at all. But in the end, it was planned for and humans knew how to do it.

\- Fortunately, it's not for the dinos to get into it, he blurted out, watching the race with interest.

(Dice

Roll for Darian) Xyria laughed at Mehen's answer, then gave her a friendly tail swipe and replied, "

Big beast, go." If I asked you to come with us, it is not so that you stay in your corner without us paying attention to you. I'm glad you're with us, so enjoy a bit too.

The rivalry with the other champions was a real game for Camunia, almost as exciting as the competition itself. She was always delighted when Raven responded to her spikes, and she said:

-I'm not sure of myself, only realistic ...

She got into a running position:

-... in this test, you didn't already not go the distance against me, last year. So why would that change?

But when the results came in, a slight disappointment read in Xyria's eyes ...: -Oh

, third, she said.

She shook her muzzle:

-It's not bad, but it's a shame: last year, her team was first.  
"It's because of the ordeal in the swamps, " Roxion said. It was clearly no hardship for Fleur de Lys.

But Camunia surely wouldn't have done better ...

After the distribution, Camunia smiles looking at her new medal. She would have been disappointed like her daughter, at her age. But over time, she had learned to be satisfied with her performance. And to question herself if she was not satisfied with her own faculties.

She walked over to Raven and said:

-Congratulations. But next year, we will look good.

Then towards Falco:

-With you, too. You must have the gold too ...

The next test was on and Darian hurried to his boat to start it. Camunia did not immediately join her little family: she preferred to stay on the shore and cheer, encourage her soul mate.

Darian rowed as fast as he could, not even paying attention to the other competitors, concentrating on what he was doing, until his

rowboat hit the sand ... Meanwhile, Xyria and Roxion were assisting still racing alongside their parasaurolophus friends. The latter made a remark and the young female replied:

-Oh, I'm sure that with larger boats and oars adapted to our legs, we would also be able to do it. Me, in any case, I would like to try ...

The first arrivals landed on the beach and Xyria noticed that the fourth threw his oar on the ground. She commented:

-We have a sore loser.

Unlike Falco, Raven was a very good player. She could only lose to Camunia that she wouldn't mind in the least. Also, the oviraptor smiled at its most faithful rival and replied:

\- It's simple, I've been training since.

But at the end of the ordeal, if Camunia had a medal, it clearly wasn't the color she expected, unlike Raven who would have the merit of strutting hers but she didn't, too. modest that she was. The renowned gallimimus congratulated her anyway.

\- Thank you, and believe me I'll be even stronger next year!

Camunia also spoke a little to Falco who, despite his medal would have liked to have had Raven's. He replied to Camunia:

\- Oh count on me to have you next year too.

But the oviraptor added:

\- What are these words my friends? I remind you that there are still two days of trials, it is not over!

And she was always so ready to overcome them. But for now, it's time for humans. Each of them gave their all to get to the shore first. Surprisingly, Darian, Camunia's alter-ego, arrived at the same time as Corben. But Darian took his failure more easily, unlike his human comrade. When everyone had arrived safely, Mr Bailly rushed to join them and distribute the medals for this final test of the day. It was Shreya who received the gold medal in this event and his first place on the podium. She was followed by Miracle for the second and the silver medal as well as Aden of Camp Hadro, for that of bronze. Only then came the ranking, which Darian and Corben followed at the same time for fourth place. Lamont had the fifth,

\- And there you are, ladies and gentlemen! yelled the organizer, that's all for today! You can now go back to your hostels and have a good rest because tomorrow morning, the event continues! Do not be late !

He went away. Immediately the crowd dispersed. Some people returned to the inn, others to their homes, still others had the tents directly on site.

Mehen smiles, a little embarrassed at the gallimimus's remark. It is true that he did not want to impose himself too much in their family conversation and he was happy with that. He was not shy towards all these little people there, on the contrary. Xyria's family inspired sympathy. After all that, they all went together to encourage Xyria's mother again in her last ordeal of the day. But encouragement wasn't everything. The female gallimimus and all her team only came in third place. Xyria was disappointed. His brother too. Mehen approved of the latter's words:

\- It's true, Fleur de Lys was unfortunately not to her advantage. Even I think I would have struggled to squeeze in there. But hey, third is not bad anyway.

No question for the parasaurolophus to be negative. It wasn't his style. He was convinced that Xyria's mother could still do great things. She still had a lot of challenges for that. We must not lose hope. She still had done well.

During the last human trial, Mehen wondered about the funny boats they were driving. Xyria confessed that she would be tempted to try if the boats were designed for dinosaurs. Mehen disagreed and shook his head before answering:

\- Floating on water ... It's stupid. They are weird humans sometimes. It's still so much better to swim!

You couldn't change a hadrosaur. Even if dinosaur boats existed, it was certain that the Parasaurolophus would still prefer to go into the water on its own. The best according to him. Xyria then made another remark about one of the contestants who had come fourth.

\- It is also well known to humans at times! They are often grumpy. Looks like Aaron, he too could have a bad temper when he wanted. Here, he should take his example from your mother's alter-ego. It happened at the same time and yet it doesn't make a big deal out of it!

After the medal ceremony, the Games were over for today. Everyone had free time until the next day.

Xyria was, indeed, disappointed that her mother was only third ... but she smiled at Mehen's words and replied:

-Yes, you're right.

Before standing up by affirming:

-In any case, there are still enough events left for her to show what she is capable of and win enough medals to climb to the top of the final podium. You will see: tomorrow, she will tear everything up!

Raven promised Camunia that she would be even stronger next year. The latter smiled and replied:

-Oh, but I hope so. Because if it wasn't, it wouldn't be fun ...

Because she did intend to train hard and come back next year stronger than ever.

Camunia also spoke to Falco, who defied him. Raven reminded them that this was not the end of the games ...

To which the gallimimus replied with a laugh:

-Oh, but we know that ...

She smiled:

-But this challenge touches the test in three rounds. This year you had the gold, last year it was me. I just wish Falco caught up with us.

A flicker of defiance passed in his eyes.

-But count on me to stay ready to face you the rest of these games. And earn them over and over again.

Mehen didn't seem to like human inventions at all. He found the idea of floating on top of the water ridiculous. Xyria laughs and tells her:

-You're tough on them, Mehen. Not everyone has your abilities, humans don't swim so well and so long ...

This remark also made Roxion laugh a lot. Surprised, Xyria looked at her and asked her:

-What makes you laugh like that?  
-Oh nothing. I was just wondering one thing: who said a while ago that humans' bikes were stupid because they lost the fun of racing?

Xyria stood up, saying:

-It's not the same: that's true!  
-Yes. It's the same thing. Isn't it, Mehen?

Xyria clapped with Roxion and Mehen held out that the last medals had been given out, then it was time for everyone to come home ...

\- Mom won't join us right away. She is used to going to have algae administered to the muscles after each day of testing to avoid stiffness.

And her soul mate usually stayed with her.

Suddenly she looked at Mehen:

-What are you going to do now?

It was disappointing, of course, Mehen could understand the look of disappointment that animated the face of her friend Gallimimus for a time. But there was a reason to be made: it was better than nothing and in addition, it was a test that called on several members of the same group. Everyone had given their own, but Xyria's mother, alone, would surely have won in first place. Afterwards, you shouldn't blame the other team members either. Just that this ranking was not that of Xyria's mother only, but a total.

Mehen's words reassured the young saurian. She resumed the scale of the beast and convinced herself that her mother will easily make up for it in the next trials. Yes, you had to believe it. During the trial on the water for humans, Xyria a little too seriously a remark from Parasaurolophus about the canoes. But Mehen was far from really thinking badly about humans, on the contrary. He just found them weird at times. Dinosaurs had never needed such tricks while humans kept inventing things. It was a good thing of course, in some cases they were really creating interesting things and it was also to improve their comfort and survival. But sometimes all the same ... In fact, the strangest objects were undoubtedly those in his museum,

\- Don't worry Xyria, assured the reptile, I said it like that. As with us, some humans do better than others.

He thought in particular of Aaron, his old friend, who was a very good swimmer and diver. He had to do it when he wanted to search wrecks not far from the beaches. He'll never be as good as Mehen, but this boy was still a heck of a talent. A talent that many wreck raiders ultimately possessed. Suddenly, Xyria's brother laughed. Much like the saurian, Mehen turned a questioning gaze to the reptile. The latter confessed that his brother thought just as badly on human bikes. Mehen smirked, it wasn't surprising of him actually. Sure that the young gallimimus did not see much interest in moving other than on foot. Just to tease the female, Mehen confirmed Roxion's words, echoing Xyria's remark to her.

\- You're tough on them, Xyra. Not everyone has your skills, humans don't run as well and for so long.

He stretched out an amused smile. The trials were then over for the day. With his friends, Mehen left the places. Xyria then announced that her mother would not come right away, having to take care of her muscles first. That's the life of an athlete! Mehen nodded. There was no problem for that. Xyria then asked him what he was planning to do. He thinks for a moment. It was still too early to eat. He had a bit of time ahead of him, but there wasn't much to do in the area either.

\- I'm not sure yet, how about you?

He would have liked to join Kyla to talk to her a bit, but she had disappeared into the crowd. It would be impossible for him to find her without a happy coincidence. He would have liked to have swam a little in the lake, but the land being exceptionally reserved for the three days, its access was not authorized.

Fortunately Camunia was a good player. It was easier to be a winner after all, right? But in this last test, Raven had been the stronger. However, the oviraptor was also a very good player and only bragged about her trophy for fun. She didn't have the slightest intention of infuriating her opponents. But she was proud, deep down, to have won a gold medal this time around. And she internally thanked each member of her team for participating so well and allowing everyone to win this medal. Yes, everyone could be proud. She then informed the gallimimus, her biggest rival, that she had every intention of doing even better next time,

\- Indeed, replied the reptile, and so I hope you will do the same. You just can't let me win all the time!

The young saurian smiles amused. For her, the Games were just games and it was good if she won. She would never lose her cool if she were to find herself last, unlike Falco who was not as good-tempered as her two Saurian rivals. Maybe he was just jealous of getting beaten up by females. Camunia had a very good character. The experience of age, no doubt. She wished Falco could also win gold next time. There weren't many who thought like her. Perhaps that was a method of gaining more sympathy from the bad-tempered pachy. The young Raven then approached the gallimimus and said:

\- We did well today,

An athletic body can be maintained after all and each participant in the events had to take care of their body if they were to hope to be in shape for the events of tomorrow. However, not all of them necessarily did. For Raven, who was one of the champions, the question did not even arise. She then made a sign to Camunia to follow her in Cornucopia to the village health center where a few other candidates for the tests were also going, humans and dinosaurs.

Xyria raised an eyebrow at Mehen's telling her about her remark about ships, then laughed and replied

, "Oooh, but I'm not worried." I know that, deep down, you have nothing against humans. But I'm just playing your game ...

She winked at him.

-In addition, you keep a museum on objects invented by humans, so I suspect that you do not despise them.

Well, it was true that Xyria seriously thought this stuff about human means of transportation, but it had to be said that she was young, and even more so when she said that ... now she understood a little better than humans did not move as easily as she did on legs, and she was well aware that what she said about boats was true of vehicles ...

But at Mehen's response, she opened eyes wide and said:

-No, but say-so, you're not going to do it yourself!  
"Well, we have to believe that it is," said Roxion.

He laughed, then continued:

-We are two males against you now. I feel like you're going to get tricked easily.

He raised his paw towards Mehen so that he type ...

After Mehen replied that he did not know what he was planning to do, again, Xyria said to him:

-Me, I would like to go visit the surroundings, and take a tour of the arenas of the trials. They must be open now.

She smiles:

-Seeing a little run in the footsteps of those who participate, that would be fun.

On the attendees' side, Raven made a remark to Camunia, in response to her challenge for next year. The latter smiled at her and amused herself by taking her at her word:

-Oh, did you notice that I let you win? So you admit that I am stronger than you ...

Camunia wasn't just trying to gain Falco's sympathy, saying this: she was also sincere. She admitted the capacities of the latter and simply sought to encourage him to increase the challenge, and also to calm his bad temper: all that was only a game. No need for him to get angry ...

With the proposal of Raven, she raised a numb paw and said

, -Oooh, yes, with pleasure!

She started to walk towards the center laughing and commenting:

-The best time of the day, eh?

Before turning to Falco and asking him:

-You come with us?


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, Mehen had a museum that could prove he had nothing against humans. Very few herbivorous dinosaurs had anything against bipeds after all, which was why there was harmony in Dinotopia. But Mehen still found that sometimes humans would just overdo it. As for his museum, it was mostly objects of which he did not always understand the functioning and when he learned it, he could also find that some were really useless, even dangerous. But humans in the outside world were known to be very different from those here. It was a bit of a shame, moreover.

Poor Xyria was not getting away with the remarks of her brother and Mehen. Ah the males, all the same! Mehen laughed and slapped the brother's paw. It was just teasing anyway. There was nothing mean in everything he said. He liked her, the Xyria and her unique little character. Especially that she does not change, she was very good like that.

The young gallimimus wanted to visit the area. Yet she must surely already know him by heart by dint of going to see his mother in the Games or even perhaps attend her training here. But hey, it was not to displease the parasaurolophus. A tour in the arena? He didn't know we could do that! But hey, he wasn't going to refuse that either.

\- All right, he said,so let's go but don't count on me running around the arenas with you. Of course, I wouldn't take ten steps without dying on the spot!

He laughed again. He didn't mind making fun of himself when it came to taking on a gallimimus on a run. He was incapable of it. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have the build. It would be way too clumsy in a mad rush. Its body was heavy and bulky, and its legs were designed to support such a weight and to swim.

The young oviraptor smirked at Camunia's reflection. She would never doubt her opponent's abilities but always took pleasure in joking about them. She giggled before suggesting to her rival to go for a walk in the village treatment center, just to rest a little all this machine that was their dinosaur body. She followed the gallimimus, not unhappy to be able to take some well-deserved rest.

\- Oh yes, she replied to the other female.

Camunia even asked Falco if he wanted to come. He declined the offer, telling them he would join them later. After his answer, Raven and Camunia took the path to a large building towards the center of the village. They were greeted with other candidates from the Games and had free rein to what they wanted. There were humans and dinosaurs there specializing in body maintenance and special care. Cornuccopia being deserted the rest of the year, this center was there only for that. There was no infirmary or incubator this time. We did massages, baths, saunas, there was of course care for those who were injured during the tests and many other things. The building also had a large terrace for dinosaurs too large to enter. For Norimo, the young diplodocus, this was where he was resting. He was currently undergoing a pleasant shower of hot water after human healers took care of his long necks in massages. Fleur de Lys, the skybax, was also there and took advantage of the baths to remove all the mud she had had during the common test.

Roxion grinned at Mehen at his check, then laughed. Xyria was in the middle of the two males and she understood very well that she could never succeed in having them ...

So she put her chin on her paws and simply muttered:

-Pf! The males... !  
-You can talk, you! Roxion protested, giving him an affectionate blow of the tail. It seems to me that you also enjoy winning, playing games of teasing, and that you don't hesitate to brag about it when you do.

Xyria stuck her tongue out at him. Roxion turned to Mehen and asked him:

-Do you often have fun teasing other people, me too?

Yes, Xyria knew the place perfectly. Every year, she came there to attend her mother's trials. But each year, they also made changes to adapt the terrain to new events. So she took pleasure in rediscovering him.

He warned her of one thing, however. She laughed, then patted him affectionately on the stomach, saying:

-Patapouf, go!

Before proposing to him:

-And if I agree to swim with you a little, afterwards, you will run with me?

Camunia quickly found herself installed in a special room for fast dinosaurs in the health center. Lying on a nest of cushions, heated seaweed was placed on her muscles. They immediately relaxed ...

-Mmmmh, she moaned with pleasure. It's so nice ...

She smiled at Raven and asked her:

-Where do you think Falco went?

It was rare that a runner did not benefit from the care after the race ...

Poor Xyria would have a hard time now that Mehen and Roxion had grown so close. Fortunately, she nevertheless knew that these two fellows loved her despite everything. Roxion as a brother and Mehen as a friend. Best friend even if she saw it that way. It was often like that between brother and sister, this kind of teasing games and fake quarrels. Roxion even asked if Mehen also enjoyed this stuff. But the truth is, Mehen never had any brothers or sisters. Orphan by birth, it is true that he had a tendency to take as a play partner the other orphans of the incubator where he was born. But with time, he had rather moved away from this kind of thing to take his responsibilities especially towards the museum which he held. That didn't mean he was a grumpy old dinosaur, far from it! Even with Aaron, he loved to be mischievous. It was just held in nonetheless reasonable teasing, which had nothing to do with kid games. But the gallimimus were lively, energetic dinosaurs. These kinds of games almost had to be necessary for them to channel themselves. Mehen was more of the kind posed like animal and even if it meant playing, he always preferred to do it in the water! they can channel themselves. Mehen was more of the kind posed like animal and even if it meant playing, he always preferred to do it in the water! they can channel themselves. Mehen was more of the kind posed like animal and even if it meant playing, he always preferred to do it in the water!

\- Often, no I wouldn't say, but it happens to me. I am not like you gallimimus!

Xyria wanted to take a walk. Mehen had nothing against that and then, since the female knew the area better than him, she could perhaps show him places unknown to the general public. The reptile then proposed a deal with his friend. A swim against a race. Seemed like a good compromise even though the parasaurolophus knew he didn't have much of a chance of beating his pro racing friend. In fact, she might get bored waiting for him at the finish line! But hey, they had some free time so it would be a shame not to take advantage of it. Mehen always agreed to please the young female. After a little hesitation,

\- Okay, let's run first so we can cool off in the water!

Raven accompanied Camunia to the treatment center. Like all the other champions, the two females were pampered to perfection. The young oviraptor decided to follow the care of her rival and was in turn stretched out on silk cushions, not far from being a basket of succulent fruits placed at their disposal. It was, for her, the best part of the Games. When we were champions, or even simple participants, we were treated like royalty. It was like that, we can't say it enough, life was good in Dinotopia ...

Algae, barely out of a hot water bath, was deposited on the limbs of the two dinosaurs. They were so hot that human skin would burn under them. But they were just the right temperature to get through the saurian scale armor. Humans were entitled to such treatment as well, but obviously managed at their own organism. Garret, one of the human champions, was also following this healing at the other end of the room, perfectly relaxed.

\- That's right, Raven replied to the gallimimus, I could stay like this forever!

Camunia then asks her where Falco, the third dinosaur champion, had gone, but to be honest, Raven had no idea. For her, it was difficult to know what was going on in the head of the pachycephalosaur.

\- I do not know at all, but hey, he will surely join us later. If so, he's just gone ruminating in a corner!

-That's for sure! Roxion asserted at Mehen's response.

Xyria smiled with them this time and joined them, saying, "

There is no better species of dinosaur than us."

And again, it was a tease, because she knew very well that only the gallimimus would agree with her. But Mehen was right: for the liveliness of their legs, the minds of these dinosaurs must have been just as sharp. And for that, very often, young people were teasing, pranksters, it was for them a way to have fun and to let off steam. They could stay that way as adults, but still became more composed, and very often, this energy allowed them to become great thinkers or fine strategists. This was how the Gallimimus army had become the most organized of all.

Xyria found a good way to get Mehen to agree to run for a bit. She smiled at him and said:

-I knew you would like my idea. Let's go.

And they led him to the arena. Roxion, once on the ground, dug his paws into the dirt where the paw and boot prints could still be made out and closed his eyes, hissing with pleasure and saying,

-Aaah ... the happiness of the racetrack. ..

He opened his eyes, a strange gleam in his eyes:

-One day, I would have the first place here.

He turned to his sister and asked her:

-You're not making a sarcastic remark to me?  
\- You know very well not. Not on that.

Xyria and Roxion liked to tease each other, but they had mutual respect for each other's dream. They were following in their parents' footsteps, after all.

Roxion asked Mehen:

-Have you done any shopping?

Camunia, relaxed in front of her friend and lifelong rival, laughed at what the latter said to her and replied:

-Mmmh ... I like that, but I think I would end up getting bored, after a moment. I would miss the movement of my paws.

One put seaweed on her muzzle. She sighed with pleasure and added:

-But I understand your feelings.

Mmmh ... possible. What a pity that Falco does not share their good humor in the game, whether in victory or defeat.

-He better hurry. He will have it difficult tomorrow if he has not had his care before going to the nest.

And for his part, Darian, who was also taking advantage of his treatment, looked around and asked Garret, his neighbor:

-Where did young Corben go?

Bragging question, Xyria often broke records. But Mehen knew she was joking as much as she was actually bragging. It was part of his personality. Perhaps it was also in the personality of the gallimimus in general. The parasaurolophus gave the young female a friendly little nudge.

\- Are u ankles Fine ? he threw then before laughing.

But he would never tire of his young friend's character. After all, she was much younger than him. She was even still a child. So we could easily forgive his playful and teasing side. The saurian was satisfied that Mehen finally accepted her offer. The three friends therefore headed into the arena. Roxion expressed his desire to follow his mother. Mehen smiled and replied,

\- I'm sure you can. You have champion blood running through your veins.

As Mehen walked along the sandy track, Xyria's brother asked him if he had ever run errands. The answer was obvious to the saurian. He did not have the necessary stature like the running dinosaurs for that anyway.

\- No, never, replied the reptile,I told you, it's not my thing.

He smiles before joining Xyria.

\- Okay, so let's go before it gets dark!

And as soon as said, the parasaurolophus darted on the track, on all fours. It helped him go faster and have better balance. It was not his goal to win against two young people trained for years. The deal was, he ran with them, nothing more. He was already eager to dive into the lake, the only element where he could outrun the two runners.

Evening was falling slowly. Most of the participants left to relax after the effort. The public had scattered around the village, shopping or reserving a table for dinner. But the young man had not followed his fellows. He had wandered for a while in the streets of Cornucopia, waiting for the sun to decline and for the first shadows to stretch between the buildings.

Done, he had resumed his way to the track. He knew exactly what he was looking for. Not far from the place of the tests were small huts, those which contained the material of the various tests as well as the chests of medals to be won. Initially, the idea of a little sabotage to give him more luck would have been a possibility. But he couldn't predict what material was going to be assigned to him on D-Day, which would give him a one in twelve chance of hitting the right one. His interest therefore focused on medals. If he was doing well, no one would know about it and a gold medal would be welcome home. Maybe he can even sell it. One more, one less, anyway, so that it always came back to the champions, it was no longer worth it.

Raven, despite her adoration for competition and her talents as an Olympic champion, was not as energetic as her rival. She was not a running dinosaur. She ran fast and well. She was talented, strong. But that was only for the competition. Outside of that and her workouts, she liked to be calm and collected. She wasn't like Camunia, always having to move. The young oviraptor smiles at the remark of her elder. She settled down better on the cushions while listening to the hopes of the gallimimus. It is true that it was not very smart of Falco to abandon the care after efforts. But hey, Raven wasn't too worried. He would surely come later.

Meanwhile, young Chandarian and human Games champion Garret grabbed an apple from a nearby fruit basket, enjoying the relaxation. A voice nearby caught his attention. It was Darian, whose alter-ego of Camunia he knew. Garrett looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

\- No idea. Probably up to something bad somewhere. Crabbs are only good for that.

Outside, the light fell gently. Mealtime was fast approaching. As he wandered slowly near the arena to relax his stiff muscles a little, Falco saw a figure in the distance snooping around the side of the trials huts. Driven by curiosity and a bad feeling, he headed there as well. What was his surprise to catch Corben Crabb in the act of breaking open the lock on one of the doors.

\- How dare you thief! he exclaimed, deep down, it doesn't really surprise me from someone like you, but don't think you get away so easily!

Xyria's boasting drew a nudge and a remark from Mehen. Light, the young female was sent slightly to the side, but managed to catch up and stay on her feet ...

She faced her friend with a big smile and played the game: she raised a hind leg, played a little with, then answered:

-Yes, it's fine ...

She put it down and raised her nose, affirming:

-They are perfect, like the rest of my being!

Later, Roxion enjoyed feeling the dirt of the racetrack covering his paws. This land was nothing more than any other, but just knowing that it was ... THIS land made it feel so good ...

And Mehen made him a comment that made him smile broadly and say:

-Thanks, that's really nice.

He began to jump from one leg to the other to warm up:

-For the trouble, I'll show you my talent.

At Mehen's answer, he nodded and he said:

-I know it's not in the nature of your species, but you don't have to be made for it, to run. You can very well achieve something that is not in your nature.

You would have thought that Xyria and Roxion would have left Mehen behind and even made fun of him a little ... but no. Instead, they stayed at his level and gave him advice:

-Breath jerkily, Roxion told him, not too hard, you will run out of steam less quickly.  
"Don't do it all the way from the start, " Xyria added, running to the other side. Let your body get used to running, find your rhythm, and wait for the best time to sprint.

Darian worried not to see Corben. He had noticed that the young man had not appreciated the place he had had. He hoped that, in anger, he hadn't decided to quit the competition before realizing that it was necessary to have fun before winning, that was the most important ...

Garret made a remark. He replied:

-Oh, don't say that. If we were all to be like our parents, I wouldn't be here. You can't judge him so quickly. And it can't be easy for him ...

They were practically at the end of their race. Xyria and Roxion had finally left Mehen behind to start a race between them. But the young female thought she heard loud voices from the side of the huts which contained the material for the tests.

She slowed down and asked:

-You hear? What is that ?

Mehen would be more than delighted, year after year, to see the medals and cups of the Games passed from mother to son. So he was sincere about his words to see Roxion succeed. Just as he had already encouraged Xyria on her future. He almost envied the gallimimus for having so many ambitions in life. He had never had one. He had contented himself with taking what he had been given, namely running a museum. It was not nothing. The saurian had gained everything by accepting this from his friend Aaron, even if it blocked him a bit in his desire for adventure. He still managed to divide his life between his museum and his travels.

Finally came the race. It wasn't so much after all. A little jog, at most, along the track once trampled by the participants in the Games. The parasaurolophus had then darted on the sand which had already turned over many times. Running was not in his greatest habits but he remained a dinosaur "prey" so he still kept a good ability to escape, for lack of any means of defense. In itself, Roxion was not wrong to say that you could be good in something that was not in your nature, but that was not Mehen's goal to become a pro at the race.

During his strides, Mehen saw his two charming companions running alongside him. If they pushed a little harder, they would undoubtedly be several feet past it in seconds. But they did their best to keep up with him and even gave him advice to help him and improve what little performance he had. The Parasaurolophus did not remain deaf to this touching attention. He tried somehow to follow all their advice, to do whatever they said. If he trained regularly, he could surely become as good as the lambeosaurus that competed in the Games, they had the same build. Another proof that Roxion's words were correct.

Suddenly, a rise of voices was heard not far from the three protagonists. Mehen and the two gallimimus stopped immediately. Xyria wondered about the phenomenon. Mehen listened in turn.

\- Looks like there is some mayhem next, he replied, I suggest we go and see.

He glanced at the other two, waiting for their approval. It wouldn't be very dinotopian to let a quarrel appear without trying to calm things down, but he wanted the advice of the two gallimimus above all. Maybe they didn't want to get involved.

Took his hand in the bag. That was what had just happened. Too focused on what he was doing - namely picking the lock on the door of a shed with a small metal hook - the young man had not noticed the stealthy arrival of the saurian. It was not, however, for lack of being careful, and of being careful. We have to believe that Falco had known how to surprise him at the right time. Because the surprise had indeed been present. So much so that at the dinosaur's words, Corben had jumped. He had risen sharply, scrutinizing the reptile with a puzzled air. So to speak, he did not know where to put himself and could only hear in spite of himself the reprimands of the surly pachy.

Very quickly the surprise passed, the young man felt very tired in front of the words of the saurian. In his mind, he was looking for an escape route, an escape, anything that would allow him to escape the wrath of the reptile. But he had no excuse for his gesture. Falco was right: he was flying. This is an act which is hardly admissible. Corben was aware of it. He had acted on a whim to tell the truth. While participating in the Games, he had never had the slightest dishonest intention. But as time went on, he had started to doubt himself. And finally, he wanted to try his luck in an odious theft which he thought he would never have witnessed.

\- It's not what you think,he finally answered the animal, trying to keep a semblance of confidence in both voice and attitude.

His only chance, he told himself, was to deny the obvious. Maybe the saurian hadn't seen much of the Sauropolian act in the end. Making the dinosaur doubtful was a solution. It was either that or tear his pride in offering him a thousand and one excuses that he probably wouldn't care about. The beast looked no more fooled than tolerant, and Corben feared the fate the pachycephalosaur had in store for him. He didn't look like he was ready to let the slightest insult pass, much less when it was caused by the Crabb offspring.

Falco breathed his nostrils like an angry ox. Finally, he had been right to linger in joining the others at the Care Center. Young Crabb's presence there had made him suspicious from the start. It didn't surprise him to find him stealing. But above all, he had expected him to cheat during the trials. It could still happen. The rascal probably had more than one trick up his sleeve. Who knows what he might be capable of during the remaining two days of hardship.

The guy was getting tired of answering him more. As if he had a valid excuse to get out of this mess. But ultimately what did it matter all the excuses and arguments the human could find? Falco had enough there to expel him from Cornucopia and he was not going to deny himself to do so. He only saw the young man as a potential troublemaker. You might as well get rid of it. And that will make one less competitor for the other honest human participants.

\- No need to take me for a fool, growled the saurian, I know what I saw.

He approached the Sauropolian and quickly grabbed his arm with his clawed paw.

\- We will immediately see Mr. Bailly, find out what he thinks of your odious attempt at theft!roared the pachy angrily again.

Even though Corben told him anything, it was his word against his. And Falco was convinced that the boy's bad reputation would work in his favor in the decision of the organizer.

Meanwhile, at the Care Center, Garret was still in conversation with Darian, who had sided with the Crabb son in question. In itself, his argument was rather valid, but Garret did not give up and replied:

\- You are probably right, but the Crabbs have been passing the torch for generations, why the last would be different? Sorry, he doesn't inspire me confidence, that's all.

As far as he was concerned, Garret was content to give his opinion on the matter, but the presence of Corben did not disturb him in his efforts to win the Games. He was doing his best to just ignore it.

But in the end, come to think of it, Mehen was just doing no less than the two young gallimimus: he had followed what life had offered and taught him, and that was what they were doing following in their parents' footsteps. . None had ever dreamed of doing more than what a gallimimus usually did, namely running and sometimes fighting. They were also content with what life gave them, but it is true that they had to train hard to get it, so you could have the impression that they had much more desire and ambition. .

There was indeed some mayhem and it was very close to here. An argument ? It was not in the habit of dinotopians, that. Mehen offered to go and see. Xyria and Roxion looked at each other, then turned to their friend again and nodded in agreement. In addition to having to prevent an argument out of respect for their way of life, Xyria also respect the commandments of the army where she was apprenticed: to protect the inhabitants, even against themselves.

Near the huts, they found a pachycephalosaur grappling with a human. Surprised, Roxion asked: -Mr.

Falco?

He knew him, of course, he was one of the dinosaur champions, after all, his passion for racing drove him to know them all. He and his sister also recognized the human as a runner, except that they didn't know who he was ... Xyria just recognized him as the sore loser earlier.

The female blinked and asked:

-Can we know what you're doing?

Garret did not budge: he had no faith in the Crabb son. By the way, Darian understood it, especially since everyone had to agree with him ...

But he said anyway:

-I saw him please a young dinosaur by signing an autograph, everything -on time. So he can't be a bad guy.

He shook his head:

-You may be right to be suspicious, but let's wait until the end of the games before judging him ...

Like any good Dinotopian, Mehen was a supporter of peace. If there was an argument, he felt a duty to go and see it more closely and, perhaps, to intervene if he could. It was true that it was not very Dinotopian to quarrel, but disagreements were always possible. We could not always agree on everything and with everyone. From time to time, it happened that there was one word higher than the other, but nothing more. For the trouble, this time, it grumbled a bit loudly. It sounded serious, maybe even serious. In any case, at the proposal of the parasaurolophus, the two gallimimus agreed.

Mehen smiles, not unhappy to be accompanied to take a closer look at this hook. The saurian thus took the direction of the huts, leaving the track. Further on, he actually saw two figures responsible for this noise. There was a pachy and a young human. Approaching further, Mehen finally realized that they were two participants in the Games.

\- What is happening ? he asked softly so as not to rush them.

It was then that Roxion recognized the dinosaur, attracting a curious look from Mehen. He tended to forget the latter's affinities towards everything related to the Games from far or near. In turn, Xyria also asked for explanations from the two concerned. Mehen then remained silent and questioned the two rivals with a look.

Corben swallowed. The pachycephalosaurus was visibly enraged. Thieves weren't very popular in Dinotopia. Corben wished all this had been kept a secret, but it seemed lost. No, Corben had no excuse indeed and even found it difficult to convince himself of it. Falco replied sternly. Impossible to deceive him, he had seen everything. What to do ? How to get out? He was in the most total impasse. He couldn't think of anything else to say to the saurian and avoided his gaze. Still in the back of his mind, he was desperately looking for a way out. But suddenly, the pachy came in front of him and seized him not without brutality by the arm. Corben felt the animal's claws on his skin. He waved his arm out of his grip, but Falco kept him from

\- Enough, let go of me! ordered the angry young man.

He had expected this kind of threat from the saurian, and unfortunately he doubted any clemency from the organizer. Suddenly, a voice arose not far from there. Corben shifted his gaze to three dinosaurs who were visibly coming to see what was happening. There was a parasaurolophus and two gallimimus apparently still quite young. Great, an audience ... thought the Sauropolian ironically. Besides, they seemed to know each other.

Falco maintained his hold on the human. Although the idea was not to hurt her, he was nonetheless determined to bring her to face justice, willy-nilly. In addition, he had already started to pull it in one direction when he saw the three dinosaurs which came to attend the scene. The parasaurolophus said nothing to him, but as he approached further, still pulling Corben with him, he finally recognized the two gallimimus.

\- Ah, the children of Camunia if I am not mistaken! he said.

He didn't know them any more than that, just enough because he knew their mother and Roxion aspired to be like her. Falco didn't really care what they were doing here. Rather, he saw an opportunity in their arrival. Moreover, he also knew that Xyria was in the Gallimimus army and although she was only an apprentice, her beliefs should normally put her on his side. Each of the three newcomers wondered about the events present. Obviously and there was something to ask questions.

\- Well, said the saurian, I just happened to catch this individual trying to steal in the huts of the Games!

He pulled the man's arm forward a little more to put him in front of the obvious fatality. Even though the pachy was four years younger than Corben, he didn't budge or fear it either. Considering the difference in height and strength, it was obvious that the young man could do nothing against him.

\- Do you know where Monsieur Bailly is? asked Falco, we're going to get this criminal kicked out of the Games right now and if they can lock him up in Sauropolis, that would be even better!

During this time, Darian continued to defend the one who, precisely, had just been caught in a bad position, ignoring everything that was going on next to Cornucopia. Garret listened to his friend nonetheless, but shrugged his shoulders. Wait for the end of the Games? Is. He had no intention of doing otherwise anyway. No matter what might happen, only his victory mattered.

The dinosaur racing champion recognized the two gallimimus. Xyria nodded at the latter's remark ... and Roxion, he smiled despite the situation: he was one of his three favorite runners, with his mother and Raven, that he recognized him was a honor, for him.

But he didn't keep that smile for long, the time had come to be serious, and he replied:

-Yes, my name is Roxion ...

He refrained from saying "it's an honor" and from him. ask for an autograph.

-Why are you fighting?

The pachycephalosaurus explained that he had just caught the human trying to fly in the huts of the trials ...:

-Is it true? A thief ? Xyria asked.

She turned to the human. The latter was somewhat lacking in defense, and obviously that could only mean one thing: it was true, he had attempted theft.

Indeed, Xyria was the type to think that he was a criminal and that he should be punished for his act ... but an old affair with a thief who was not really one had taught him not to shoot too hasty conclusions from such situations. Maybe there was another explanation ...

So she asked:

-Why did you try to do that?  
-We don't care, Xyria! His brother protested. He must be brought to Monsieur Bailly! At this hour, he must be at the hotel, in his room ...

A thief ? This word resounded with difficulty in the ears of the parasaurolophus. This absurd idea of taking what was not one's own tended to revolt the young saurian. He still wondered how such people could ever fall so low. What is more, a participant who stole from the Games huts! It was becoming absurd.

\- Really ? Mehen wondered at the truth denounced by Falco.

Xyria found it just as hard to believe it and Roxion looked as angry as the pachycephalosaur. The young gallimimus nevertheless allowed herself to ask the culprit for an explanation of his gesture. Mehen could understand his hesitation. She had told him one day that she had already arrested a thief at the Waterfall City Museum when Mehen was not yet its manager. It turned out that the thief had good reason to do so. Well, almost. So maybe the young gallimimus wanted to check the facts to make sure she didn't do anything wrong. For his part, Mehen remained skeptical. After all, what valid reasons could justify such an act this time around? What is more, caused by a pure strain Dinotopian. But the saurian was more of the Xyria's opinion of Roxion despite everything. A good Dinotopian had to remain patient and attentive to everyone. The female gallimimus had these qualities. This is why she will one day make a very good Habitat Guardian. On the other hand, the ardor of Roxion pushed the latter to rush immediately on the advice of the pachy. Especially since Xyria's brother seemed to idolize the latter, which must have undermined his judgment just as much. So you could almost say they were two to two. launch immediately on the advice of the pachy. Especially since Xyria's brother seemed to idolize the latter, which must have undermined his judgment just as much. So you could almost say they were two to two. launch immediately on the advice of the pachy. Especially since Xyria's brother seemed to idolize the latter, which must have undermined his judgment just as much. So you could almost say they were two to two.

The situation was turning sour. Four saurians against one human was a lot. When Falco set out the facts, everyone was greatly surprised. In fact, they were so bad that two of them seemed to have trouble swallowing this truth. The third, the youngest male, was less perplexed and was just as ready to deliver the young man to the organizer. It was clear Corben wouldn't be able to count on him, or the pachy, to wipe out this burr. Burr? A blunder! It didn't cost anything to try after all, at the point where it was ...

\- Wait! he said desperately,all this is nothing but a mistake! Falco, you don't know what you saw. I wasn't stealing! I was just ... looking for my barter bag that I thought I dropped in the corner!

Classic, yes, but it was worth giving it a try. He intended to fool them like that, if that was possible. Falco certainly wouldn't do it, but Corben still had a chance with Xyria and Mehen. He tried again to instill doubt to get out of this mess. The young gallimimus looked sympathetic, you might as well use that. With any luck, she would believe it. But in the future, it would be wise for him to be more cautious. He didn't want to be kicked out of the Games any more than he wanted to be convicted of theft.

\- Good, Falco said to Roxion's expected answer, in that case I'm going!

He tugged on the young man's arm more like a dog on a leash that wouldn't move forward. Like the male gallimimus, he did not understand the reaction and the patience of the young female but preferred to let his brother take care of lecturing him for him. The females really had a marshmallow heart sometimes. Still, Falco would have sworn that the young runner's justice side would have won without much effort. She who wanted to be in the military shouldn't waste her time asking questions. She just had to act and nothing more. The rest will be for the higher authorities. Anyway, she was only an apprentice. It was then that the young man spoke in his turn. He was still lying! Falco was convinced of it. He knew very well what he had seen.

He glared at the human. It was not this runt who was going to tell him what he had seen or not all the same. It would be too easy as an excuse!

It wasn't a matter of being too marshmallow to accept giving a criminal the lesson he deserved. It was a question of not acting without thinking, precisely. Falco believed that for a member of the military you just had to act ... but doing it meant being a machine, not some intelligent dinosaur capable of thinking and making decisions. On the contrary: the teachers of Xyria encouraged their students to see beyond the end of their muzzle. Two years earlier, she certainly would have followed Falco and Roxion ... but an experience changed the way of thinking, and she knew that sometimes she had to look for more than what made sense ... although, in this specific case , the thief took the opportunity to manipulate her.

She turned to her brother and said:

-No, we don't care. I already almost got someone arrested by mistake, I'm not going to do it again, Roxion.  
"There is a witness," he protested.

That's when the human came out with an excuse ... but why was he only releasing it now? It was silly, he should have said it from the start. Either he was lying ... or he just panicked. Falco was perhaps right: he took them for idiots ...

Xyria scratched her muzzle ... then had an illumination:

-Oh, I know!

She observed everyone:

-We are going to search this person's room before bringing him to Monsieur Bailly. If indeed he lost her, she won't be there. If it is there, it is because he lied to us, and there, we will be sure that it is a thief.

She glanced suspiciously at Corben. "

And if he refuses, that will also be proof that he's a liar and I would take it upon myself to bring him to the authorities."

To the words that Xyria answered to her brother, Mehen knew then that he had been right. The young female just didn't want to make a mistake like last time and that was understandable. Even to stop someone, it wasn't funny, no matter what the guilt of the person was. It was always painful to see that these things could happen and that you were forced to stop them by force by condemning someone. But what do you want? The utopia of peace and harmony that the island boasts about needed ordering for it to happen.

Roxion was right, there was a witness. But everyone could be wrong after all. Even Falco. What if the latter's pride played in his direction? The pachy did not appear to be a particularly tolerant individual. Besides, the human himself explained his version of the facts. Supposedly he was looking for something nearby. For Mehen, anything was possible. Besides, he preferred to believe that the human was innocent. That would simplify things a lot. Falco didn't seem to believe it so much. And it won't be easy to unseal the truth. It was then that Xyria suggested an idea. A smart idea anyway.

\- It's a bit extremist and rude, Mehen replied, looking at everyone in turn,but it is a solution. For me, no theft was committed, so in the end, whatever the fault, it did not happen. Could we perhaps pass in the towel? Provided of course that no one comes near these sheds.

Of course Falco doesn't believe him. But his idea turned against him when the gallimimus suggested the worst: search his room to make sure of his word. Corben felt a knot form in his stomach, as much fear as anger formed him. But there was no question of resigning himself so far. How did his father manage to get out of this kind of situation? He ignored it. He hadn't known her enough to know it.

"I should have known that no one was going to believe me, " he suddenly blurted out, frowning.

He tried to break free from Falco's grip again. Seeing that the latter closed his grip, the young man insisted and pulled in one go to free his arm from the dinosaur's clawed paw. It wasn't too early! Because without being capricious, he was starting to get tired of feeling the pachy's claws in his flesh.

\- Who would do it anyway? he growled again, massaging his arm with his free hand, is that all you found to get me disqualified from the Games ?!

He didn't feel like he was totally lying this time around. He knew perfectly well what reputation he had with many of the Dinotopian population and although he tried to shed it with regard to it, he could not hide that it did not do anything to him. Besides, he was really convinced that Falco was taking this windfall to get him thrown away.

\- Isn't that Falco? he continued, didn't you like that I have a medal today? Does it frustrate you that I played fair during the day's trials ?? What about you? Looking to give your mother a better chance ?!

At first, he didn't know that Xyria and Roxion were Camunia's children. He had only learned about it from Falco recently.

\- Not one to catch up with the other ... I have neither proof nor account to you!

Falco rolled his eyes when Xyria gave his brother reasons. Come on, so be it. Even though the pachy was sure he wasn't making a mistake on that side. The parasaurolophus also began to give his opinion, which turned out to be an even more stupid idea for Falco. The pachycephalosaur frowned.

\- You prefer to wait for a crime to be committed perhaps? he said sternly.

What naive this hadrosaur, even if we had to admit that he was thinking like a good dinotopian. Too good maybe. It was then that the human defended himself again, attracting the gaze of the saurian. Well no, no one was going to believe it. Who would believe the Crabb son who had just been caught with his hand in the sack? Rather, hand in the shed. The latter then tried to release Falco, who did nothing, except the second time when Corben had more strength. Alas, the pachy finally let go. But did not let go of the human gaze so far. The latter continued to rail against those who accused him.

But this time, Falco didn't answer. Truth be told, he was far too honest to be wrong with what the boy had just mentioned. It is true that he would not be sorry to see him leave the Games, and that he had taken advantage of seeing him fly as a pretext for this to happen. He breathed his nostrils as if to recover.

\- Humpf! It's your fault. You should have kept quiet until the end!


	3. Chapter 3

The idea of Xyria didn't seem to appeal to everyone. First, to his friend Mehen, who said it would be extremist and rude. Xyria scratched her muzzle and said,

" Maybe , but it's the best solution we have." After all, one cannot accuse an innocent person without having proof ...

And to his counter-proposal, she shook her muzzle and said:

-I don't really know ...

Falco had an answer from his side. , and she turned to him to answer:

-It may be silly, but ... yes. I find it unfair to accuse and convict someone just on guesswork. Wouldn't you feel bad if, at the end of the competition, you found out that you had made a mistake and that he was innocent? That you

Roxion didn't protest further, he just followed ...

And that's when Corben snatched his arm from Falco's clutches and began to accuse everyone of just being against him out of jealousy and getting him out. competition ... except that it did not work in his favor immediately.

Xyria blinked ... then frowned, protesting:

-I'm worried about my mother because of you? That is completely stupid!

She shook her muzzle:

-My mother has been a champion for years and she has already won several medals. You, you only arrived this year, these are your first games. If I wanted to send someone to help him ... and this is not the case ... it would rather be someone from its level, like Raven or Falco, precisely.

She tilted her muzzle to the side, this time:

-You're human. Why would I be worried about my mother with you when most of the times you are not facing each other?

Either he'd gotten carried away ... or he was looking for some bogus excuse to escape there, and she was starting to have serious suspicions about his guilt.

Obviously we should not accuse without proof, but hey. Mehen was just giving his opinion. There was still a dinosaur all that was most pacifist and according to him, it would have been wiser to draw a line under it, that everyone starts again on good bases and that if ever another fault was committed, there yes, that would have been worth a proof too. Xyria wasn't sure that her saurian friend's idea was the best. It could be understood, since she was in the army, but still.

\- It would be easier for everyone, insisted the dinosaur, nothing bad was done after all.

For the story that had happened at the museum, it was different because there had indeed been a theft. But there, on mere guesses, one could hardly afford to desire proof of something that had not been done. Afterwards, Mehen was not a specialist in this kind of business either. Since he had been in charge of his museum, nothing like this had happened, but he was always ready to be more tolerant than usual if it ever did.

All of this did not seem to please the human who began to accuse everyone of wanting to see him out of competition. He must have been on edge. Must say that indeed, everyone was put on his back. What if Mehen and the others hadn't heard the noises from afar? Falco would probably have taken him to court without further litigation and everything would have been settled very quickly too. But Xyria was not wrong. Except perhaps for the common trials - and again, not this time! - dinosaurs did not confront humans. The purpose of the Games was not to make the two rival species. Quite the contrary.

Xyria swallowed Corben's tongue in a tirade. Yes, he was surely going too far in mentioning her like that. She was right, he was not fighting against her, against his mother. So to speak, Corben had thought of being looked down upon by many people, but not Camunia because he didn't know her to know her point of view on the subject. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to make the feelings speak. He would say anything without realizing it. The young man looked down for a moment, aware that what he had just said was stupid. For the trouble, he really hadn't done it on purpose. He sighed.

\- Very well, I admit, I got carried away, he finally admitted, that's not what I meant.

However, he wasn't fighting with Falco anymore, and yet the latter had his reasons for wanting him out. So who knows, maybe the other dinosaurs here wanted him too. Corben had cited the wrong reason, sure, but had he been wrong?

\- Anyway, I don't have the feeling of being entirely wrong, he added before glaring at Falco, it's actually my first year and I think it will be the last!

"Are you happy to hear the scaly?" he thought, scrutinizing the pachycephalosaurus.

\- It is not worth it if it is to be spun and grabbed at the slightest gesture as if I were a vulgar raptor among the people!

Falco was slightly satisfied with the human stupidity at this very moment. He went deeper into accusing the two gallimimus of such conspiracy. Xyria immediately hastened to shut the door on him with great blows of logic and reasoning. You couldn't afford to go after defending champions like that and Falco knew that better than anyone, given that he was one too, and one of the mother of the two gallimimus' biggest rivals. . He too had been participating in the Games for years, training for victory and collecting medals.

The human ends up recognizing this fault, even if the pachy would have appreciated just as much that he also confesses what he had tried to do earlier. Maybe he should have let him do it until the end. If he had taken the young man with theft in his hands, everything would have been settled immediately and without the need for proof. He came to regret that he had not been patient. He would have just needed to watch out for the huts and wait for the theft to take place. Pity. Rather, he had reacted on a whim, as usual.

The human finally admitted he had lost his temper, which relaxed Xyria a bit. She continued to be a little suspicious, but she

nodded and said: -Good. I'll take that as an apology and I'll accept it.

Then she rolled her eyes after her speech and said:

-Oh, but what a paranoid! Is it a habit of humans to always believe that we are against them or is it just you? Why would we be against you and want you kicked out of the competition, tell me?

She looked at everyone and ended up saying:

-Good! I've had enough of this little game: what do we do? I continue to be of the opinion that we can look for a little more evidence, but it's still rude I guess ...

What's more, she might play the police, she was still an apprentice and ultimately did not have the power to do all that.

-Or, we follow Mehen and let it pass for this time?

Roxion stirred a bit, embarrassed, then said:

-Well, I still think we should bring him to Monsieur Bailly, but it's true that honestly, if we don't have more evidence than "we saw turns around the sheds ", he won't be able to do anything, normally ...

The situation was crazy. Sometimes tense, sometimes relaxing. Mehen didn't quite know what to make of all this and even felt like we were stepping away from the main event. Xyria was not wrong, this human really had his mind elsewhere and seemed to see evil everywhere. Why ? Well, it's true that he had surely been accused wrongly, and his anger could be understood but at this point ... It was really paranoid, as Xyria said so well. However, she made a strange remark. Personally, Mehen had never come across particularly paranoid humans like this and if we mentioned the Dolphinbacks, that was something else. Not to mention of course the Outsiders.

Xyria was a little fed up. It is true that it was all going in circles. But Mehen remained in his position, extreme pacifist that he was. He wanted to give Corben a chance. There was no reason after all. We all had the right to a second chance. The parasaurolophus observed everyone, listening to the advice, then turned to Roxion and put a hand on his shoulder before answering:

\- I remain on my idea of giving up for tonight. We are in the middle of a festive event. It would be a shame to ruin everything for a possible misunderstanding, right?

He stretched out a slight smile then looked at Falco, especially hoping to convince the latter actually because he seemed by far the most difficult of all. Night was falling more and more and it will soon be time to each go to their rooms after all. You had to be in good shape tomorrow to encourage all these beautiful people!

The pachycephalosaurus grew impatient, glancing darkly at Corben. Like the others, the saurian wanted to get it over with quickly, but not in Mehen's way. Roxion obviously remained a bit of his opinion, without being as sure as he started. Spirits were visibly tired from the day and it was ultimately possible that with all his willpower, Falco failed to justify the young man's dismissal. We will have to wait for a real fault. After a moment of silence, pondering the question and looking at everyone in turn, he sighed loudly.

\- Very well, he growled, I'm going to let go this time but I'll keep an eye on you!

His tail wagged in annoyance behind him like an angry cat then he made up his mind to go and leave everyone like that without further ado. He quickly disappeared into the darkness of the places that grew more and more as the sun disappeared behind distant mountains. We could see more than a faint halo of light which will very soon be devoured by the cloak of the night. For Falco, everything was only partly postponed. He had indeed more important to think about now because tomorrow, he will resume the competition against his two great rivals of always: Camunia and Raven. You might as well be in good shape.

Corben was unmoved. But at least the saurian accepted his ... Let's say the reason for his outburst. It was already that. However, the human's remark once again unsettled the female.

\- Me paranoid? I don't believe so, replied Corben, the real paranoid here is the one who really believed me capable of stealing anything in the area.

He glared at Falco, which he otherwise returned as the tension mounted again. But eventually, the other dinosaurs somehow wanted to close the chapter. There were those who always wanted to dig deeper and one who preferred to give up all pursuits. Corben held his breath. It all seemed to be playing out here now. But while he didn't think it was possible, it was Falco who turned back! Could it be a fluke? Corben was so relieved of the weight that he didn't even pay attention to the remark the saurian threw at him before he left. And when the dinosaur was gone for good, the young man let out a sigh, not sorry to have got rid of it. His gaze then fell on the other three, but he did not added nothing more. He could only have learned a lesson for tonight, however. So he decided to leave the area to return to his inn.

Ah! Finally, it was over! Xyria was not sorry. It was not ending, of course, not as she would have liked, but it was better, in her eyes, than if they had made the mistake of indicting an innocent person. Certainly, Mr. Bailly could not have done anything without proof, but if an accusation of theft against him had spread, things would have become difficult, for humans. Already wary of him ...

Roxion made a face as he watched Falco turn around after an annoyed sigh and walk away. He grumbled:

-Bah, it was cool, as the first contact with one of my heroes ...

Xyria, for her part, turned to the human who was also walking away on her side, and caught up with him saying:

\- I'll take you home.

-To make sure you don't run into another dinosaur who accuses you and tries to kick you out of the competition.

She was ironically playing with what she considered to be paranoia.

She also turned to the two males and asked them:

-You come?  
-Yeah, said Roxion, following his sister ...

Mehen felt a bit sorry for Roxion who had surely been a little disappointed with his first meeting with Falco. It is true that there was better as a meeting circumstance but all was not lost! The young gallimimus will always be able to converse with this bitter pachy on a more serene occasion, he still had two days to be able to speak to him as it was appropriate. Besides, his mother is more familiar with the saurian than he does, so maybe he should ask her for an "interview" arranged with Falco at worst. Mehen gave Roxion a small pat on the shoulder to give him some hope.

\- Do not face it see, it was not the evening for that, that's all. You will have other opportunities.

Xyria caught up with the human and then encouraged the two males to join her. Following the gallimimus, Mehen remained at his brother's level.

\- Do not sulk. You will see when you are older, you will understand the importance of being a dinotopian to the tips of your paws and indulgence is a great quality.

Although still young, Mehen was still about ten years older than the two gallimimus and thus assumed he had a little more experience in life. The idea was above all to help Roxion put aside this pride that was gnawing at him because he will need to be flexible when he becomes a champion like his mother and that he will have to accept that other dinosaurs from time to time. are sometimes stronger than him.

Corben was pulling away from everyone. Nothing like a little moment of solitude to get your ideas back in place. He recognized there that he had had the most stupid idea. And now that everyone had their suspicions, it was not worth trying this sort of thing again. He was going to have to keep quiet until the end of the Games. End he hoped quickly now. He knew Falco's gaze would be on him until the end. Suddenly, the gallimimus caught up with him, announcing that she wanted to accompany him. Corben frowned at the irony he heard from the saurian. He stopped her with a wave of his hand before replying:

\- No need, I've had enough to do with you today.

Being followed by three scaly was the last thing he wanted right now. Either this dinosaur was laughing at him, or she really had nothing better to do with his evening. Obviously, Corben's negative side suggested the first option instead. He glanced briefly at the other two males and resumed his journey towards the inns.

The day ended on a beautiful starry night. Calm quickly returned to the northern plains after a day full of emotions. Everyone now deserved a proper rest. And at the first light of the next dawn, the commotion slowly began to return. The morning was beginning. Little by little, everyone who camped there woke up, as did those who were lucky enough to have had a room in an inn. Breakfast turned out to be rich in both food and words. The merchants and acrobats were there again and took advantage that the trials of the day had not yet started to attract their customers and entertain the spectators in the meantime. Ten o'clock approached. The sun was high up in a sky as magnificent as yesterday. The weather was obviously on the side of festivities. After a while, the bugle on his brachiosaurus sounded its trumpet to everyone's call. It was the sign where the trials were about to begin. The crowd then gathered and was led like a flock of sheep by a troop of Stegosaurs who guided everyone to the fields next door. Once again, the test that was going to take place now was not going to take place on the track, but next to it.

Barriers had again been put in place so that the public did not go further. These barriers surrounded an immense plowed field in which was scattered a plantation of cabbages. When the Stegosaurs made sure everyone had been taken to the field, they signaled to Mr. Bailly, the organizer, that he could start. The little man therefore stepped into the middle of the field, wading a little clumsily in the freshly turned soil. He was always accompanied by his henchman who carried his enormous tricor. At the gates of the field lurked the triceratops who carried the chest of medals, not far from a podium. It was then that Mr Bailly spoke:

\- Ladies, Ladies and Gentlemen! Saurians of all ages! You waited for it and here we are: day two of the Dinosaur Olympics! I hope that the night has been profitable for you all because once again, our competitors will have to scramble to achieve victory! And for this first event, I am therefore calling our participants saurians, who will thus open the trials of the day!

This is how the candidate dinosaurs advanced to the entrance to the field, not exceeding a limit imposed on them, drawn on the ground. They were all present and ready to give the best of themselves. As he walked towards them, the organizer continued:

\- So I present to you the Gathering test! A very simple test, but nevertheless decisive for the final victory, like all the others. I will therefore explain the principle to you. In our beautiful field, our Cornucopia sprouts had time to grow and flourish. But now is the time to harvest it!

As he spoke, a series of gallimimus arrived with large bins engraved with the names of each participating dinosaur. They placed them not far from them, well aligned.

\- Each saurian has a bin in which he must deposit all the cabbages he has collected. Warning ! We want a great harvest! No hasty cabbage, if I may say so. It is forbidden to trample on the cabbages or to forget even a leaf on the ground! Be meticulous and fast at the same time because the one who has the most beautiful cabbage in his bin will be the winner!

He left the field, passed the candidates who were already ready to take off.

\- Are you ready ? he said then, let the harvest begin!

At this point, the dinosaurs soared to the cheers of the audience. Lightning fast, Raven pounced on the first cabbage within reach. His naturally nimble fingers helped him a lot to dislodge him from his soil without any burrs. Falco also hastened to do the same. Norimo, the diplodocus found itself at a disadvantage by its size when it came to moving around without damaging the shoots. On the other hand, he was favored by his long neck which gave him great reach in the field and his strength allowed him to uproot a cabbage with a simple blow of the muzzle. Amber, the chasmosaurus, also used its beak-shaped snout to take out cabbages. From its tail with large spikes, Rino, the kentrosaur was able to uproot them easily as with a rake. Fleur de Lys, the skybax had the

You had been on watch all day before but today you could enjoy the show. Accompanied by your little girl, Amarie, perched on your shoulders as usual, you appreciated the atmosphere that emanated from the various stands. Music from dealers. Several times Amarie stopped you to watch the shows and listen to the songs. She seemed to be really happy to be here, and as a good daddy cake you didn't need more.

At the sound of the bugle, the girl began to wriggle and hurry you so that you follow the crowd. What you did with pleasure until a large field or a new test could begin. Hugging her favorite doll to her, an old, worn-out relic named Naki (named in honor of her darling daddy), she listened intently to the presenter explain the ordeal.

For your part, you would not have missed the test of picking cabbage for the world. It was always one of the best entertainment in games, how could you not appreciate seeing all these dinosaurs trying to pick these vegetables with a precision of goldsmith (which could sometimes leave something to be desired).

\- Do you know how to pick cabbages, fashionable fashionable ♪

Amarie had learned a rhyme recently. And no sooner had the ordeal started than she had already decided she would sing it all the way through.  
Competitive in nature, you were for Fleur de Lys. So you encouraged him loudly. You knew that Vent d'Est, posted in the air, had to do the same. If the skybax lost, your soul mate would be more than unhappy!

-Do you know how to pick cabbages, in our style ♪

However, and even if your inner strength would hardly recognize it, you had to admit that she was particularly at a disadvantage in this ordeal. She only had her talons, and it was not the most practical member to pick a cabbage properly ... Of course you could trust her training hours, but the other saurians were also trained.

-We pick them with the horns, fashionable fashionable ♪

It was unfortunate to say, but Falco was luckier. With his small hands, he could easily extract the cabbage without damaging it. He had precision on his side while everyone else had a few little perks that might make it fast?

-We pick them with the horns, in our style ♪

You felt the little girl butt heads into the void and you lifted your nose to observe her. She imitated the gesture that a triceratops could have made to pick a cabbage ... Well, according to her. You allowed yourself a funny smile until she started kicking that fell heavily on your chest:

-We pick them up with the paws! à la mode à la mode ♪

-Listen my darling, I suggest that you observe from the earth eh

You were close to the barrier, she could continue to observe without problem and despite her small size. So you put the little girl on the ground and she continued to sing her rhyme, hitting a tuft of grass; uprooting it on the spot

\- We pick them up with our paws!

At least it wasn't you who had just taken that kick, and you were returning your attention to the ordeal. If you could have bet you would have done it ... Surely on Fleur de Lys, for the honor, even if in all honesty, Falco really had his chances ...

Mehen tried to comfort Roxion. If it didn't work out completely, still feeling a little disgusted not to have been able to fully defend one of his heroes and therefore surely to have disappointed him, he gave him a smile and replied:

-Yeah, you probably have reason. I just hope he doesn't think I wasn't one hundred percent on his side ...

And at his next remark, he took it a little bit badly ... although it was mostly for the joke. ... and protested:

-Hey, what does that mean ?! I am already practically an adult and I already know all that!

Xyria laughed and would have answered ironically to her brother, but instantly, she took care of the human ...

Corben categorically refused to be accompanied by them. Xyria frowned. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't asking his opinion, but deep down, she found another plan he couldn't protest against. She wanted to take him home to save him further trouble, or to prevent him from causing further trouble, whether he wanted to or not ...

So she smiled and continued walking behind him, saying:

-Good. As you want. But that won't prevent me from heading to our hostel, too.

And as the inns were all next to each other, she would have to follow him ...

The next morning, the story seemed long gone, as Xyria and Roxion had lunch with their mother and soul mate, before the latter left them under the "good luck" of the young dinosaurs. They joined the others in front of the cabbage field ... the female was wondering what it could be this time ... and Xyria looked around before it started to try to spot Mehen ...

The ordeal nevertheless surprised some people. Roxion commented:

-Picking cabbages? Strange, as a test ...

He wondered if it would be part of a banquet afterwards.

The start was given. Camunia took advantage of her long legs to walk quickly between the cabbages without crushing them. There, it was not the speed, which counted, but the softness ... using her claws, she dug furrows around the plants, tore them gently without damaging them, then put them in her bin.

Xyria, she didn't understand. She asked:

-Why is she not going faster? She is capable of it, yet ...

Between the cries and the cheers, she then heard a song very related to all that rise a little further. A little human sang "do you know how to plant cabbages" a few rows away from her. She found the idea amusing and began to imitate it by giving him a friendly smile, except that she did not move because she was much taller and risked pushing her neighbors.

Roxion listened a little to the Parasaurolophus, who kept his smile on his face to encourage the young gallimimus to do the same. Like Xyria, he laughed when the Saurian looked upset at his last remark. Almost adult? Yes, but not yet! There was the difference. He was only sixteen and still had plenty of time to learn things, especially in the field he wanted to get into. Mehen was not in the competition and never had been. There were things he couldn't understand. But he was the manager of a museum in one of the capitals. It wasn't nothing either. He had acquired a sense of responsibility.

In the end, everyone returned to their hostel, following the human who must not be pleased with this. But Mehen wasn't sorry that things ended like this. He hoped that this evening would be quickly forgotten. He only wanted one thing right now, to have fun during the Games. The next morning, things turned out in his direction because the breakfast went off without a hitch. The saurian was eager to reunite with his Gallimimus friends and quickened his pace when it came time to reach the place where the next test would take place. The crowd was backed up against barriers in front of a field of cabbage. It was true that it seemed strange as an ordeal but nothing like something more picturesque to start the day off right! Strange and easy to understand, but not necessarily easy to succeed depending on the morphology of the dinosaurs. Therefore, it will remain exciting to follow. A little further on, Mehen saw Xyria and her brother. But they were too far away for him to join them yet. It didn't matter, he was going to keep an eye on them and find them at the end for the next test.

The trial was not completed until all the cabbages in the field were picked. Some candidates had much fuller bins than the others and all wanting to be meticulous to succeed, the test lasted a while where each member was acclaimed and supported by the public, which encouraged them each time to do better. The less cabbage there was, the more the tension climbed for everyone because the participants started to fidget to have the last before the others. The end of the test was sounded when the last cabbage fell into a bin and Mr. Bailly returned to the field to do the count and check the condition of the crops. There was a moment of silence, during which the man was doing his accounts and writing everything down on a parchment. When he was done he said:

\- The Gathering trial is now over! It's time to find out where each of our competitors fits. In the last place, Zephyr, our lambeosaurus from Bogpeat Marsh, who would surely do better next time. We must not let ourselves be defeated! Eighth place goes to Sylens, from Khasra, who doesn't have to worry, there are still challenges to catch up! The seventh place is for Fleur de Lys, the beautiful skybax, whom we can also applaud because she did really well! Rino from Treetown got sixth place and he fought really well for that shot! Fifth place then goes to Ambre, a very good performance too! Falco, our pachy from the capital comes in fourth place! So close to the goal my dear, you will do better next time! Now, we open the podium for Raven, who wins third place and an additional bronze medal, congratulations! The second place is won by Norimo, and here is a beautiful silver medal for you my brave! Hm ... Please just lower your head so I can ... There you go, so a nice silver medal for our diplodocus! And finally, for this event, the gold medal goes to Camunia! All our applause for her! the gold medal goes to Camunia! All our applause for her! the gold medal goes to Camunia! All our applause for her!

Recovering the gold medal in the chest, Monsieur Bailly slipped it around the gallimimus's neck. Like all the other medals, this one sparkled with an engraving of a cabbage.

\- The trial of the saurians is over! Everyone can take a well-deserved rest while I call our human competitors to the shores of Deep Lake, on the track!

Once again, the crowd was moved. The field was deserted and everyone then joined the Deep Lake for a new test on the water. In addition, the human participants were all required to wear swimsuits bearing the JOD badges. They were also asked to line up correctly on a starting line drawn a few meters from the water's edge. Around the lake, the public dispersed along the barriers, as usual, while the organizer spoke again:

\- The next test for our human comrades is ... Swimming! Very simple also, it is about a race. Each of you will have to swim from one end of the lake to the other, and reach the finish line located on the opposite bank. So get ready, please! Be careful, go!

Once again, it was the cavalcade. Everyone involved rushed to the shores and dived into the water before starting a frantic race in the peaceful lake. Miracle seemed to have more ease. Coming from the lambeosaurus camp, it was part of his daily training to swim in all possible watery areas. But Aden, from Camp Hadro was also favored by his place of life in the marshes and was doing perfectly well. It looked like he'd been doing this his whole life, which wasn't entirely wrong. Rachael, fellow Miracle among the Lambeosaurs, was also leading the way. But only one person can get the gold medal ...

The gallimimus insisted. But maybe she was just showing off. Either way, Corben wasn't in the mood to appreciate any mockery. Quite the contrary, he was rather the type to see everything negatively now, whatever the real reasons of the young saurian. He was silent all the way to his inn, where he was finally separated from the three dinosaurs.

The next day, he had not digested more what had happened last evening. He was gloomy just thinking about it. But he had to pull himself together because it was now the end of the trials and maybe he could brag about making the pachy bugger named Falco angry by winning a few more medals in due form. He therefore ate at his inn and hastened to the place of trials when the trumpet sounded. But it was the dinosaurs that started. How satisfied the young man was when he saw Falco lose sight of the medal only one place! He must have been annoyed at one point ... Corben smiled slyly, rejoicing at the defeat, arms folded.

Subsequently, the ordeal ended and it was the mother of two gallimimus last night who won gold. The young Sauropolian refrained from any thought on this fact. Either way, he wasn't happy for any of the Saurian candidates here. Finally, his turn came when the trial of humans began. Great, we still had to wade in the lake ... Fortunately we were in the middle of the dry season and a bath was not unpleasant in this morning heat.

It was therefore in a swimsuit that he saw himself taking his place on the starting line. And when the start was given, he gave it his all too. He wasn't in the habit of frolicking in the waves. He was from the Earth, not from the Ocean. And it showed. He was far from the fastest! Unfortunately, he was the last to reach the end, which didn't improve his bad mood for the day. Nothing was definitely going for these Games! The young man gripped the towel he was handed angrily and quickly dried himself off, in no great hurry to hear the results knowing he was the loser. He also carefully avoided looking at the location of the participating saurians, as Falco must surely be having a blast.

-Do you know how to pick the cabbages in fashion in fashion ♪

The field was emptying more and more, and already you could observe a clear trend. The group of candidates was divided into two. Those who still had a chance and those who were left from the start. As you had predicted, Fleur de Lys was in the second group. It is certain that picking cabbages with skybax greenhouses is not easy. You even found it funny to imagine East Wind doing the same, and you knew that your proud Soulmate would not even want to play the game.

-Can you pick the cabbages in our style? ♪

You noticed that your daughter was saying hello to a young galliminus placed further to the side and who had also started singing. It was only going to encourage Amarie to continue, but you found the scene too cute to ask the saurian to stop.  
A thud was heard and you raised your head towards the field, it was the signal for half of the test, from now on there was only half of cabbage left to pick and the candidates were more tense than ever!

-We pick them up with the mouth of a mogue à mogue ♪

Amarie was now having fun biting the barrier. But that was the least of your worries (and at least she didn't bite anyone)! Falco was being left behind!  
Fortunately you hadn't bet! You had been too confident on that point. The saurian had been in bad shape since he had pulled out a half-destroyed cabbage. Horrified because what he had just done, he must have panicked and had chained the errors thus taking several cabbages behind the leading trio.  
-We are picked with the mogue gue guez nouuus ♪

Everything was rushing. You just couldn't keep up, or really anymore, all you could tell was that Falco was losing the podium and ... the  
final gong.  
There were no more cabbages and the result was undoubtedly the Galliminus who won ...  
You were really disappointed.

-We have to follow the group dad!

Amarie pulled you towards the deep lake, along with the rest of the spectators. You couldn't help but blame yourself for your tendency to be overconfident, again. Obviously, it was a real chance that you didn't bet this time! But you would have put your arm to cut that Falco was going to win, you would have done it Naoki! You had to moderate yourself ...

But hey, that was your resolution before seeing Corben Crabb in a bathing suit on the starting line.

Seeing your friend swept away all your good resolutions, really all ... Too confident? Too unconscious? Not moderate enough and too reckless in your choices? Who cares when Corben Crabb is GOING to win this race !?

The blind trust you placed in your friend was touching a bit, but then again, one could only be happy that you didn't have the opportunity to bet!

-The small fish, in the water swim swim, swim swim swim! ♪ Nursery

rhyme radio was relaunched for this new Swimming event. Feeling that this musical session would be less risky for you and your physical health, you picked up the girl on your shoulders before starting to shout over the words of her song:

-ALLEZ CORBEN !! YOU WILL WIN !!! I BELIEVE IN YOU !!  
-The small fish, in the water ♪  
-CORBEN! CORBEN! CORBEN!  
\- swim as well as the big ones! ♪

It was with infinite confidence in your friend that you saw him go to the lake. The others had no chance! Even though Corben was from the middle of the earth, he was going to win for the simple reason that he was awesome! People tended to look askance at him when you were doing your Khasra Insignation Workshop together, all because of a family affair that you never really understood. What you always understood, however, is that Corben was very intelligent, and able to get out of any situation! He was cunning and unlike you, he was able to question things, so he never got fooled. Corben was the definition of cool when you were in the badge stage, well ... in your eyes,

-The little ones the big ones ♪  
-ALLEZ CORBEN !!! FASTER !!  
-Swim right ♪  
-ALLEEEEZ !!!  
-Les big les petits ♪  
-....

Your liveliness disappeared like sorrow while your friend (whom you tended to place above the others for the simple reason that he was all that you were pas) was ... Losing?

-Swim well too ♪

Last…  
Corben arrived last…  
You were going to blame yourself once again for being too confident and naive but you just put on a sorry smile. If he could see you you would have told him that he would do better on another event and that he still remained so cool.

After separating from the human, finally, Xyria turned to Mehen to say, -We

couldn't go swimming, finally. Do you want us to jump by the lake?

And the next morning, during her ordeal, the young saurian found that her mother was not going very quickly ... but obviously, she was doing it on purpose. It was a test that required agility, not rush. There was no point in going too fast and therefore risking damaging the cabbages, because they would therefore not be counted. If we counted correctly, she had picked less than some of the competitors ... but all of hers were in excellent condition. Also, when the result fell, some were surprised ...

And that's when the two little ones of the gallimimus began to shout with joy:

-Bravo, mum!  
-I knew you were the best!

But their cheers were soon covered by the cheers of the other spectators.

Camunia smiles as she straightens up and admires her new medals, saying:

-Thank you, Mr. Bailly.

And saying to himself: * Poor Falco. * . Knowing his character, he must have had it bad ...

The trial of humans was then announced. Camunia accompanied her soul mate and commented:

-Swimming, eh? I'm sure it will be okay ...

She said this because the aquatic trials were not Darian's strong suit. In fact: he still didn't swim very well ...

But he smiled and said:

-Yes. Winning isn't the most important thing, anyway.

As she settled into place, Xyria finally spotted her friend and motioned to him, shouting:

-Hoh! Mehen! This way !

And finally, the start was given. Darian sped towards the bank and just swim straight ahead, totally ignoring the other competitors, concentrating ...

Xyria heard a new rhyme start. The little girl she had accompanied earlier was still there and was singing a new song related to the ordeal. This time, it was she who gave him a sign with her clawed paw, and she accompanied him. The girl was very catchy, because other spectators ... and not just children and young people ... began to sing with them.

Roxion laughed and commented to his sister:

-That's your age!

And she continued to sing while

sticking out her tongue: -The little poicon, swim as it should ... ♪

To which her brother answered her with a new laugh.

The dinosaur declined his friend's offer. It was a bit late now to go wading in the water but that was okay. They could always put it off until tomorrow night after the trials. The next day, on the second test, for humans and which took place at the lake, the parasaurolophus heard his friend Xyria calling him through the crowd. He saw her fidgeting in the distance. She looked so happy that her mother won the gold medal. It was a great time to start the day! Awkwardly jostling people in the process, the saurian nevertheless managed to make its way to the two gallimimus.

\- Hey you two ! he said once at their side, how are you? You must be very proud of your mother!

That was the great thing about the Games. Even if we did not win the trophy at the end, we could nevertheless boast of having received several medals. Suddenly, everyone could be happy and be satisfied with the efforts given during the two days of testing. The rest was therefore reserved for humans. Decidedly, they were only entitled to play in the lake these! Mehen stayed with his friends and anyway intended to accompany them until the end and to acclaim in turn the mother of the two runners. When the trials were for humans, the saurian mostly shifted its attention to Xyria's mother's soulmate. Alas, the latter was not really lucky in his ordeal. He had struggled to move forward despite his efforts and arrived among the last. Pity. But he will do better next time, we should not be discouraged! Not everyone could be as good as Mehen huhu!

Towels were distributed so that each of the human competitors could dry themselves off, although the morning and especially summer sun of the day already helped greatly in this task. Quickly, Mr. Bailly joined everyone to announce the winners of this event. Garret Sheppard, the current champion of the humans thus sees himself winning the gold medal for having arrived first on the other side of the lake. It is breathless but proud that the young man admired his medal while the silver one went to the beautiful Asia who, for a girl from heaven, could also be proud of her place. The bronze medal was thus offered to Rachael, while successively the remaining candidates are Aden, from Camp Hadro in fourth place, Iyanna in fifth, Shreya in sixth, Miracle in seventh, Darian in eighth,

\- The second test of the day ends ladies, gentlemen and saurians of all kinds! And it is high time to take a well-deserved break to eat properly in the various hostels at your disposal! I will meet you very soon for the common test of the day! Enjoy your meal !

This was how they all left the place again, moving away from the lake and returning to Cornucopia's side, humans and dinosaurs alike. All the public and participants in the Games thus went to their inn, or quite simply to the restaurants which were open only on these festive days. The Olympic Games were already in half their time. There were only two events left this afternoon and the last two the next morning, which will be completed by the "bonus" event of Ring Riding, reserved for the youngest humans who hoped to win and thus obtain their choice of habitat and place of training. Among the main affected were Asia McLaos, Rachael Hard and Lamont Doplert who were of an age to be able, perhaps, to choose their fate.


	4. Chapter 4

-It's fine , thank you, Xyria replied.  
"We couldn't be better," Roxion said with a broad smile.

And Mehen must have guessed, he even spoke about the reason they were doing perfectly well.

Xyria gave a big nod with her muzzle and replied:

-Oh yes. But I'm not surprised: Mother grew up on a farm, before she became interested in Olympic events, in fact.

She lowered her nose towards the lake where the humans swam ... and where unfortunately, Darian was one of those being left behind.

-This event was a bit made for her.  
-And you, added Roxion, how are you?

Darian got out of the lake and listened to Mr. Bailly's announcements. He shrugged his shoulders, saying to himself, alongside Corben:

-He, eighth place isn't that bad. In any case, it's a personal best. Last year, I was last ...

It was the end of the morning's trials. Xyria jumped in place saying:

-Wouhou! Oh, already? Well, time flies ...

She turned to Mehen with a big smile and asked him:

-What are you going to do now?

Mehen once again wholeheartedly applauds the mention of the results of the human ordeal. Decidedly, the Men would always surprise him even if the saurian knew very well that he would have largely won this swimming event. There, the dinosaur could see that humans were not all equal despite their resemblance. The victory would have been more complex to define if the test would have been for a herd of parasaurolophus! Xyria and Roxion were elated for their mother's success in the previous ordeal but on the other hand, had never doubted her exploits. They both had a great confidence in her that commanded respect.

Mehen wished she had a loved one to support in times of adversity. These gallimimus were in his eyes the perfect family, united and loving, although he sadly missed the father. Having never had a real family, the saurian tended to see his friends as this surrogate family. It was true that he didn't mind seeing a little sister in Xyria. This female so young and full of dreams was so refreshing, so alive, that Mehen always took pleasure in sharing good times with her. He was quite astonished and amused at what he learned about the gallimimus mother from his daughter's mouth.

\- I too grew up on a farm. If so, I would have had my chances!

But it was still certain that the trials he would have truly triumphed over were those that took place in the water. If the Games were all about this kind of challenge, he wouldn't hesitate to register! When Xyria treated him kindly as an amphibian, you could sometimes admit that she was not wrong as the saurian liked to wade through the water like a small frog. But hey, it was so in his nature. He liked it. Much like gallimimus loved to run or birds to fly.

"I am doing well, too," Mehen replied to her friend's brother.

It was time to take a break and go eat. Xyria was right, it went quickly. But it seems time flies faster when you're having fun. By dint of seeing the others restless on the grounds and tracks of the Games, we no longer took into account the time they took to complete the events. We were too focused on who won it and how. The young gallimimus then asked Mehen what he wanted to do. The latter had an idea in mind and replied:

\- I suggest you go eat and then, if we have time, we could go to the lake as we had agreed last night without being able to do so.

Corben quickly dried off by the lake. He wasn't even paying much attention to the organizer's words, knowing full well that he had lost. It was not necessary to wait for the announcement of the man to find out. The Sauropolian saw clearly that he was among the last. Without being the very last, he was not far from it as the same. He was quite sickened by the efforts he had put into his breaststroke. But hey, so many failures actually signaled to him that it was indeed the first and the last time he participated in the Games. Better that he stick to his explorations and his job as a waiter in the capital.

Darian stood nearby and commented on his result. Eighth. He had arrived just before Corben and obviously he was rather satisfied with such a result, on the pretext that he had not come last this time. There was really nothing to be proud of.

\- My record is to chain only defeats at these Games, he blurted out for any answer before leaving to get dressed.

He did so quickly, along with the other candidates. Now was the time to take a breather and go eat, although Corben didn't have a great appetite today. He decided despite everything to go to his little inn in Cornucopia to do so.

You knew that the day of testing was going to be long and that we would have to plan the lunch. You could very well have gone to a hostel with Amarie, but you wanted to take advantage of the beautiful weather this August. So you took your daughter with you in the meadows at the back of the testing grounds.  
You weren't the only ones who had planned a picnic, and you were sitting among the crowd on a tablecloth that you had just unfolded.

Delighted at the idea of devouring his meal, Amarie concentrated on the little basket you had prepared the day before and took care to take out the various small dishes filled with fruits and vegetables. Some seafood was added to the meal.

As she busied herself with eating a carrot chip, you looked around and saw what you never should have seen: a bookie.  
You took it upon yourself and decided to resist, even though the urge to bet was really, really strong! After all ? What could happen to you? Ok you were very confident! But still ! It was not for nothing! It was instinct! And you had a lot of instinct, you knew it! It is obvious that your two previous mental bets had not really been concluded, but this time you felt it deep inside yourself: luck was going to be in your favor!

It was then that all your poor convictions flew away and you signaled to the bookmaker. You were betting a fair amount on Corben, because it was obvious he would win the next event! After all: it was Corben.

Xyria observed Mehen when the latter told her that he had also grown up on a farm. She smiled at him and said:

-Mh ... maybe ... or maybe not ...

She gave a little laugh, gave him an affectionate blow of the tail, then explained:

-Our mother also trained for a long time to be so agile. You could have picked the lettuce without damaging it, I guess ... but do you think you would have been as nimble as her?

Roxion, he leaned his muzzle to the side and wanted to know:

-What kind of farm did you grow up on?

Mehen responded to what he wanted to do. Eat, of course, but also afterwards to go swimming a little before the resumption of the tests, which would be perfectly possible, given that they had a little time ...

Xyria laughed and remarked:

-Seeing humans made you want, eh?

As much as he had obviously not forgotten the promise she had made him yesterday.

"And I have another idea," Roxion said.

He pointed to Darian who was joining Camunia:

-Mother will not join us, for this noon, she wants to spend some time with her soulmate. Let's go look for food and have a picnic on the meadows near the lake. We'll be there to swim after ...

Darian wasn't expecting it, but he still got an answer. He turned to see Corben drying himself off not far from him. As usual, he grumbled about his result. Darian gave a little chuckle as he thought: * Ah! These young ones... !*.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," he told her. This is your first participation, I'll call you back.

He watched Camunia push her way towards him.

-You see my soul mate, Camunia? She came first in her last event ... but do you know how many medals she got on her very first participation?

Darian's chuckle was far from pleasing Corben who gave him a nasty look, but did not follow through, preferring to keep his thoughts to himself. The summer heat helped him to regain a perfectly dry body after this busy swim in the lake. Darian then tried to put things in perspective with Corben. This for his first, sure it was his first but hey, precisely, for a first, there was nothing to be proud of. And him ? How did he manage to take things so well when it wasn't his first time, but he still didn't have the best seats? Well, it must have been his character that was like that.

Corben regained his attention to the other competitor when the latter told him about his soulmate, the gallimimus who was much more fortunate than them at the level of the tests. Oh hey, it was the mother of two young people he had seen last night as well. He hadn't seen the two in question since then and hadn't looked for them in the audience either. He didn't really care to tell the truth. Listening to Darian who was talking about the saurian that was slowly coming towards them, Corben was silent for a moment, observing the latter before returning his gaze to the other man.

\- More than you if it is, he answered then a little at random.

How could he guess after all? He would probably tell her that she had never won any, that she was always a loser? And that you had to persevere to end up a champion like her? Anyway, Corben was expecting something like that. But if it was made for the Games, it was not necessarily the case for everyone.

Maybe not ? How can it not be? Frankly it shouldn't be complicated to pick up choices frankly. It was a very nice event to watch, to tell the truth, because it calmed the atmosphere to see the competitors playing little gardeners in a field. But it is true that suddenly, everyone tended to think that it remained within the reach of everyone, Mehen understood it. But he supposed himself capable of it because, like Xyria's mother, farm work was not unknown to him. And he had spent enough time realizing them that even now, despite the years that had passed, he knew that he still had that knowledge in him, that he would be able to take back that sort of thing, but that he didn't want to, though. It was over farm time. He had left the dirt, the mud and the smells to become a little more prestigious in his role as museum manager. Yet he did not regret his youth and still thought about it from time to time. He wasn't the type to easily break free from the past and the nostalgia that came with it. After all, that farm saved his life, right?

\- Beh ... And why not? I know how to pick a whole range of vegetables since I know how to stand on my feet and I'm sure I haven't lost my hand!

He widened his smile a little more, although deep down he could never be sure he knew how to play the little farmer again. From time to time she would go back to the farm to see how she was doing. It didn't change a bit, but over time the people who lived there changed and grew. There was not a single orphan he had known in the incubator now. All had grown up like him and had taken off one fine day. But there were always new ones to replace them. The incubator was never empty. He was sorry to realize it every time

\- In Vidaba, Mehen replied to Xyria's brother, I was left an egg in the incubator there and I was born there. Then I grew up there until I came of age before I decided to see if my destiny was not elsewhere.

There was. In the person of Aaron whom he had met on his way. But that was another story! Suggesting a jump into the lake, now that he was free, Mehen nodded vigorously at his young friend's remark. You couldn't change the pleasure of swimming and water. But Roxion decided to suggest something else.

\- Ah? Why not, said the parasaurolophus, that's good too, let's go then!

The saurian accompanied the two gallimimus to food stalls where he served himself in various dishes and salads. He had nothing to make this picnic, or tablecloths, or anything, but it wasn't a big deal. It was mostly a human thing. There were quite a few people not far from the lake. Now it was necessary to find an adequate place. Mehen offered one not far from the water that reflected the golden rays of the sun. With the agreement of the two, they finally landed at an empty spot.

The trumpet sounded. It was the return of the trials! Everyone was expected at the track as usual, in the stands while the dinosaur and human competitors were called in for the common test of the day. In the center of the track was, as usual, the organizer, Mr. Bailly, accompanied by dinosaurs who had come to bring the material for the next event that the man announced in his tricor once everyone was in place: the competition musical! Here is a strange test! But oddly enough, improvisation art proofs were among the public's favorites. They were also among the most difficult because the least obvious to achieve. The goal was very easy to understand, however. All that was needed was improvise something according to the theme of the test. The musical competition was on musical instruments for example. And there, all the poor musicians candidates were chomping at the bit! The humans and the dinosaurs were going to be paired up by the organizer and each human would be assigned a musical instrument. For the rest, each group will have a quarter of an hour to coordinate on the tune to play in duet with the roar of their dinosaur partner. Suffice to say that hadrosaurs had a big advantage with their voice well known to be one of the most melodious. Finally, the winners of this test will be defined by a jury made up of four humans and four saurians - installed in front of the candidates, they were all waiting for the start of the test. Of course,

Monsieur Bailly did not wait any longer before taking out his parchment to list the different duets: group 1: Garret and Sylens. Group 2: Miracle and Norimo. Group 3: Darian and Falco. Group 4: Aden and Camunia. Group 5: Asia and Fleur de Lys. Group 6: Shreya and Zéphyr. Group 7: Rachael and Rino. Group 8: Lamont and Ambre. Group 9: Kane and Raven. For the last two humans, they will form group 10: Corben and Iyanna. As soon as the groups were named, the humans were called to come and choose the instrument of their choice, knowing that there were only instruments that were easy to transport of course. After that, the time for all to prepare arrived. In the order of the established groups, each duo finally passed in front of the jury to interpret their tune.

\- Is it really necessary?

\- Do you want to win or not?

Corben sighed. He wasn't really sure anymore if he wanted to win or finish the trials quickly. Music. He had to play music! He couldn't believe it. His musical culture was even worse than that of a periwinkle and he had to play music in front of ... everyone. There are days like that when we only dreamed of one thing: to disappear. Young Iyanna had advised him to use a wind instrument, the flute for example, because it was easy to use and sounded with just about everything. Corben had taken it without much conviction and the two of them tried their hand at a fairly correct sequence of notes. The teenager knew how to play. This was apparently common in his small mobile village of Jorotongo. During their free time, she was strived to learn quickly with the young man but honestly, it was not going to be glorious. Later it was their turn to pass. Corben felt ridiculous and more than once refrained from throwing the flute to the ground because he was fed up with it. At the end of his performance, however, Corben came to believe that he was doing better than he had expected. Is that enough to get a correct grade? He ignored her but his young fellow gave him a slight smile that seemed to suggest that he had indeed done well. Well, he had only repeated the exact same thing as what she had shown him. Luckily, he still had a good memory! Later it was their turn to pass. Corben felt ridiculous and more than once refrained from throwing the flute to the ground because he was fed up with it. At the end of his performance, however, Corben came to believe that he was doing better than he had expected. Is that enough to get a correct grade? He ignored her but his young fellow gave him a slight smile that seemed to suggest that he had indeed done well. Well, he had only repeated the exact same thing as what she had shown him. Luckily, he still had a good memory! Later it was their turn to pass. Corben felt ridiculous and more than once refrained from throwing the flute to the ground because he was fed up with it. At the end of his performance, however, Corben came to believe that he was doing better than he had expected. Is that enough to get a correct grade? He ignored her but his young fellow gave him a slight smile that seemed to suggest that he had indeed done well. Well, he had only repeated the exact same thing as what she had shown him. Luckily, he still had a good memory! Corben came to believe that he had done better than he thought. Is that enough to get a correct grade? He ignored her but his young fellow gave him a slight smile that seemed to suggest that he had indeed done well. Well, he had only repeated the exact same thing as what she had shown him. Luckily, he still had a good memory! Corben came to believe that he had done better than he thought. Is that enough to get a correct grade? He ignored her but his young fellow gave him a slight smile that seemed to suggest that he had indeed done well. Well, he had only repeated the exact same thing as what she had shown him. Luckily, he still had a good memory!

Xyria smiled at Mehen's answer, then confessed:

-Yes, why not ...

But she still thought that he forgot a little too easily that in an event like this, there was also speed and speed. agility, which mattered, not just the talent for picking vegetables. That was the case in the work of a farm, not in an Olympic event.

However, she preferred to change the subject by laughing and pointing out:

-I would still be amused to see the big serious manager of the museum walking in the dust to pick vegetables. How did you go from living on the farm to being a city dinosaur?

Xyria was however entitled to his answer when he answered Roxion's question. And she stopped laughing at that… it was okay to make fun of orphan life, even if it wasn't mean, even she knew it.

Roxion, him, added on this by saying:

-It's good that people like those who keep this incubator exist, anyway ...

After the two have accepted the proposal of the sports apprentice to go picnic on the beach, they took what they needed and went there. There were more people than Roxion and Xyria thought ... a lot of humans and dinosaurs loved water, in fact. But they found a nice place in the shade and sat down to eat, chatting and joking ...

"Uh ... well, you can think of it like that," Darian admitted , laughing at what Corben told him. She only won one. A bronze medal in a long race. But that's all, she didn't win any more ...

The young human was partly right about what Darian was going to try to teach her:

-But she didn't chick when she saw that she was failing. to all of its other trials. She persevered, she finished last or in the last three on several occasions, and yet she never stopped having fun, and had a much better score the following year.

He smiles :

-We don't become champion because we want to be, little one, we become champion because we train and we see our weaknesses. You must persevere too, don't give up just because you are frustrated with losing.

He shrugged his shoulders:

-I may not show it, I too am frustrated. But I love the sport, so even though I don't have a good score, I keep going ...

However, he added another piece of advice that he might not have expected ...:

-After, think about it: if you feel frustrated in the defeat, how will you feel in the victory? Xyria and I cherish our first medal because it is the fulfillment of all our dreams, the others are just bonuses. The idea of having just a hard-earned medal in hand, the idea of pride, isn't it worth continuing?

Finally, the new test was launched, and it was a test that surprised a lot of people, but not enough in the idea.

Xyria laughed and said:

-Mom is going to sing? Oooh ... go ahead, mom! Sing them a lullaby!

This was sure to please the little girl she had accompanied a little earlier ...

Camunia and Darian joined their comrades and got ready, before taking turns ...

Mehen boasted a little without knowing but the Olympic Games, despite their name, were made up of events suitable and possible for everyone. Both for professionals and beginners. The aim of these Games was far from being identical to that of the Outer World Games. The main goal was fun, socializing ... Sport was one thing, rewards another. Only the humans participating in the Ring Riding had a real interest in winning. At least the young people who were looking for their way.

Responding to Roxion, Mehen also answered Xyria's question. Of course, between living on a farm and living in a museum in a capital, there was a big difference. Mehen was still happier in his museum, which he alternated with phases of travel. However, he did not regret his childhood in Vidaba where he had still been able to flourish as it should. The Parasaurolophus nodded in agreement with the gallimimus. Yes, fortunately the incubator existed. She saved countless lives each year by taking in orphans that mothers thought were safe in the wild without taking into account the danger of carnivores. Other mothers were more considerate and were able to

The small group of friends went to eat by the lake, in a shaded area. They chatted and had as much good time as they had good food. Then, it was the return of the trials. Ah well, a musical test. Again, Mehen thought he would have had every chance of winning. Being from the hadrosaur family, he himself had a powerful voice thanks to his crest which acted as a sounding board. Each dinosaur had a particular cry. It was interesting to see how each of the participants would match up with their partner and who will be chosen by the jury as the winner.

\- They're all doing very well, don't you think? said Monsieur Bailly, resuming his seat in the middle of the track when the event had just ended, the jury having deliberated on everyone's marks, it's time to find out all that!

As he spoke, the same merry-go-round resumed around him as dinosaurs stowed away the loaned instruments and the medal chest was brought close to him.

\- In last place: the group of Lamont and Amber! You did well, but that apparently wasn't enough to impress the jury. Do not be discouraged, tomorrow will be another day. Ninth place: Shreya and Zéphyr! It was interesting to listen to and Zéphyr gave himself particularly well but it seems that your harmony of the notes needs to be reviewed. But don't worry, it was tough after all. Eighth place: the group of Asia and Fleur de Lys! It was nice pairings, but you'll do even better next time I'm sure. Seventh place: our champion Garett and his partner Sylens! You can't be good at everything at Garett, can you? But you did well too. Sixth place goes to the group of Miracle and Norimo! A nice interpretation, it must be admitted. It was fun. Fifth place: Darian and Falco! Well done dear, you did well. The fourth place goes to the group of Aden and Camunia! So close to the podium, but don't be too disappointed, you were awesome regardless. Finally, we open the podium with the third place awarded to Rachael and Rino! Congratulations to you both ! Our saurian champion Raven and Kane won second place with their great performance, congratulations! And finally, those who get the gold medal in this event: Corben and Iyanna! Our fully human group. It was superb ! So close to the podium, but don't be too disappointed, you were awesome regardless. Finally, we open the podium with the third place awarded to Rachael and Rino! Congratulations to you both ! Our saurian champion Raven and Kane won second place with their great performance, congratulations! And finally, those who get the gold medal in this event: Corben and Iyanna! Our fully human group. It was superb ! So close to the podium, but don't be too disappointed, you were awesome regardless. Finally, we open the podium with the third place awarded to Rachael and Rino! Congratulations to you both ! Our saurian champion Raven and Kane won second place with their great performance, congratulations! And finally, those who get the gold medal in this event: Corben and Iyanna! Our fully human group. It was superb !

The bronze, silver and gold medals were distributed to everyone. Falco watched Corben's crushing victory with a certain contempt. Raven was pretty happy with her silver medal. One more for her! Iyanna couldn't help but jump for joy at her victory, happy as everything. She congratulated and thanked Corben for allowing her to do this.

\- Without further ado, dear audience, continued the organizer, I will meet you at Deep Lake for the next event. An entirely saurian event this time around!

And so it was that once again, the crowd allowed themselves a hike in the plain to the nearby lake which had been modified in the meantime to accommodate the next event. the length of the lake was now traversed by several accessories. There was a finish line, a start line, from point to point and the lake seemed to be divided into several parties. The first contained bright yellow floats for easy viewing, distributed in a straight line at regular intervals over three columns. The second part saw the water completely covered with green algae. The third saw hoops planted on spikes above the water until the finish line. The public gathered around the lake while the saurian candidates were called to follow the organizer who continued:

\- And here is the last test of the day! The aquatic relay! The saurian candidates, divided into three groups of three, will have to pass the relay baton through the different parties of the lake. You see ? Nothing very difficult to understand. I will therefore form the groups. Group 1: Raven, Norimo and Ambre. Group 2: Camunia, Fleur de Lys and Zéphyr. Group 3: Falco, Sylens and Rino. Now that the saurians that I will name take their place on the starting line: Amber, Zéphyr and Sylens. Then the following ones that I would cite, please get in the water and get to your point, behind the floats, before the algae: Norimo, Fleur de Lys and Rino. The last ones, Camunia, Raven and Falco, please take their place after the algae, before the hoops. As you guessed, the goal will be for the first lap to make a slalom between the floats. For the second, to cross this seaweed pool and for the third, to jump through the hoops to the finish line, all with the relay stick of course!

He waited for everyone to sit down and meanwhile made his way to the other side of the lake himself.

\- Be careful, get ready. Go!

Corben listened to Darian's words as he roughly explained his soulmate's journey on the path to Olympic victory. Obviously, said like that, it pushed to become a little more optimistic about these sporting capacities. But Corben definitely didn't have the competitive soul of a gallimimus. Deep down, what Darian was saying was true, but Corben surely wouldn't have the patience to follow his advice to succeed.

"Small" ? Where did he call that one in his thirties? Corben was a little offended, although he didn't answer. He shrugged instead. The reverse he had with Darian was that Corben wasn't as much of a sports fan as he was. He had just registered for the Games this year to see, out of curiosity, test his chances roughly. But he had been fixed for the last few days that this was the last time he was going for it. Well, basically, it was not very serious, he had many other projects.

\- Yeah, he replied to the man, but no, I doubt it's really worth it. It's just wasted time.

The trials then followed. A muscial ordeal that Corben wished immediately erased from his memory he had felt so excruciatingly ridiculous. But when the results came, he was relatively stunned. In fact, at the time, he thought he had misheard. But no. A gold medal. A real one, a beautiful and sparkling in the sun. He observed her for a long time as he had just received her around the neck. Was it Darian's words that had brought him good luck ...? Even if it means winning a medal, he did not think at all that it would be on this event as well. It was probably because a duo of humans were better than a saurian. The young man immediately formed this idea. For the trouble, he was not even interested.

The singing test passed, with its gifted groups and its other much less talented groups ... Mr. Baily could say that they all did well, some had made Xyria cringe because it hurt his ears. ... and finally, the results fell:

-Oh, damn: mother and Darian did not succeed!  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad what they did, " Roxion said. In addition, they are more gifted in physical tests, that, it must be admitted.

Xyria looked at her friend Mehen ... especially his crest ... and said,

"I'm sure you would have done well, that one." You know what ? I really want to hear you sing, now ...

Corben was upset by the way Darian called him, but he had to get used to it: "little" was a way of showing youth, and no matter how old he was he was a very young sportsman who had yet to prove himself. find his place. For more advanced Olympians, he was a “little one”.

However, his way of stating that it was wasted time simply made Darian shrug his shoulders. Far from being upset, because in the end, not everyone could be like him, he just said:

-So, maybe you are not made for that.

However, a little later, when Corben received his first gold medal, he gave her a thumbs-up gesture to congratulate him, along with a smile that meant "so? What am I doing?" '

The last event of the day was announced, and it was an aquatic relay this time.

-Aquatic ? Camunia said.

She gave a small laugh, turned to her group and confessed:

-I'm not very good at swimming, but I would do my best. See you later.

And she dived to get back to her place ...

Humans did not have the same hearing as the saurians. Perhaps that was why very few of them had noticed the terrible wrong notes of certain competitors in this musical event. Mehen had noticed that her friend Gallimimus had not liked certain passages either. At the end of the race, a pity for Camunia, but she had not really managed to reach the podium. It was a shame but hey, she didn't have the worst score of all either. And as Roxion said so well, she performed much better in physical events. You couldn't be good at everything. Mehen would have sucked in one race but would have beaten everyone by swimming! The parasaurolophus turned its head to Xyria who made an amusing remark.

\- I believe the same thing, replied the saurian,luck of nature more than anything else! And with joy, I will give you a concert on occasion!

He gave a frank laugh at his own response. Because he had been fortunate enough to be a hadrosaur, he could boast that he could sing as well. But Xyria, with her long, lean bang and tiny head, didn't have much anatomically speaking to make herself heard as much as he did. On the other hand, the saurian again envied the participants who were going to take a good swim! He stayed near Xyria all the time, going to the edge of the lake to observe the ordeal.

\- That's something more physical. Maybe she can catch up, he commented.

Yet even from afar, the mother did not seem very sure of his abilities. She kept her spirits up, however, when she threw herself into the water to earn her place in the course. She will have to jump in brains in addition to swimming. What a test! Would the gallimimus mother do it? The departure was launched. Mehen carefully followed the progress of each of the saurians, cheering every now and then when the suspense took place between the two tied on the course. The rest of the audience was in full swing and cheering everyone on with screams of madness, waving their little flags, arms or paws.

What a surprise ?  
He had won?  
Really won?  
NAOKI WON?

Finally, Corben had won the test ... but Naoki also saw that he had had the bad (finally good) idea to bet all his money on his friend. One would have thought he would have been ruined, but luck was on the lieutenant's side since he had just won the stake a hundred times! (As if anyone else had dared to bet on Corben after his previous performances)

Naoki was screaming with joy at the announcement of the results, happy to have taken such a good initiative.

\- BRAVO CORBEN !!! YOU ROCK !!!

Without a doubt, Naoki was going to the bookmaker to fix everything he had just won once again over his friend. Amarie, her daughter, looked at her with an uncertain air ... She was too young to understand the stakes of such bets, but she felt in her father those characteristic surges of confidence which preceded his fall.

Naoki found himself once again with nothing, having bet everything on Corben. Because Corben was going to win, Corben was too great to lose.

Anyway ... That was before he realized that the last test was only for the saurians ... So he was going to have to wait until the next day to see if he would win his bet. He was walking back towards the barrier, Amarie still perched on his shoulders, and he was watching the battle of the saurians ... He didn't really know who was cheering, so he just shouted "Go! Go!" without really knowing who it was aimed at in particular.

The crowd howled at the top of their lungs at the saurian candidates who were rushing to the top start. This race in the water put more than one at a disadvantage, but everyone gave their all to succeed and overtake the others. Fleur de Lys was not in luck, wading in the lake with her big wings! But thanks to their size, she managed to stir the water on a good perimeter to remove algae and open its way. The audience screamed more when Raven and Camunia received their staff at the same time before leaping into the hoops, Falco at their heels. Less light than the other two, he had more difficulty propelling himself out of the water to pass a hoop. Raven, with her small stature and flexibility, leapt like a salmon going up the river. At one point that said, she caught her paws on the ledge of a hoop and fell into the water, destabilized, before hurrying to catch up. But too late, Camunia landed on the other side first with her stick to the cheers of her team. For the three groups, the rewards fell quickly with the congratulations of Monsieur Bailly. Thus, Camunia, Fleur de Lys and Zéphyr each had a gold medal. Raven, Norimo, and Amber got the silver one, leaving the bronze one to Falco, Sylens, and Rino. At least this time everyone had had something. Thus, Camunia, Fleur de Lys and Zéphyr each had a gold medal. Raven, Norimo, and Amber got the silver one, leaving the bronze one to Falco, Sylens, and Rino. At least this time everyone had had something. Thus, Camunia, Fleur de Lys and Zéphyr each had a gold medal. Raven, Norimo, and Amber got the silver one, leaving the bronze one to Falco, Sylens, and Rino. At least this time everyone had had something.

The day ended with this beautiful test. The crowd dispersed back to Cornucopia and each participant savored their victory or recovered from their defeat. Very quickly, night fell and silence with her in the surroundings. All the excitement did not return until the next morning when, after breakfast, a new common event was announced for humans and saurians: the dance competition! Very similar to the musical competition, the goal for the duets this time will be to improvise dance steps to a given music. A small orchestra was even established next to the jury which will rate the performances. It was then that the organizer announced the different duets: Garett and Zéphyr, Kane and Ambre, Darian and Sylens, Rachael and Falco, Miracle and Camunia, Aden and Fleur de Lys, Corben and Rino, Asia and Norimo, Iyanna and Raven and the human duo Lamont and Shreya. This time the orchestra was put in place immediately, bathing the arena and the bleachers in a cheerful music and each group went one by one under the spotlight to show what they were capable of in improvised choreography!

Corben's gaze fell for a moment on Darian who waved his hand at him, apparently cheering on the young Sauropolian's more unlikely than overwhelming victory. And the latter indeed could only boast inwardly of this won medal. What to restore a little esteem while these last days were not quite at the top. Once louder than the others was heard in the crowd, screaming his name. It was then that the steel-blue eyes of the young man lingered on a swarthy complexion he knew all too well. Naoki! He had not yet noticed his presence during the previous tests and was therefore quite surprised to see him. Although he had won today, he nevertheless felt failing to have lost in front of him on the other events. Unless the lieutenant only arrived now ... At the end of the last test, where Corben did not even take the time to see which scaly had won - he did not care for the trouble - the latter went to meet his old friend just to hear from him and find out a little more about his coming here. But evening fell quickly and soon everyone returned to their inn or tent.

The next morning Corben prepared for the first test of the day. He didn't make Naoki in passing, which wasn't surprising with all this crowd. This time it was a dance event that awaited him. Ooh there! How long had the Sauropolian not danced? Being in the limelight wasn't something he experienced much, actually, without loathing it. On the contrary, he dreamed of the day when he would be recognized, renowned, come out of his father's shadow, extricate himself from his family's bad reputation. But dancing for an ordeal ... He had never done it before, let alone accompanied by a saurian. He glanced at his partner, Rino, an already elderly kentrosaur. It doesn't

The young man, driven by new hope thanks to his gold medal the day before, decided to concentrate on doing the same this morning. As the bands passed before him, he listened intently to the music that kept playing, establishing a few steps in his head that sounded okay, remembering what he knew how to do when he sometimes had the opportunity to. to wiggle in bars in the frenzied rhythms of a Sauropolis at the door of the weekend. He also took the opportunity to make some suggestions to Rino, just as Iyanna had helped him with the music test. And when their turn arrived, the city dweller gave it all, letting the young thirty-something in him come out, accompaning him.

Mehen quite agreed with Xyria this time: he also thought he would have been able to make a nice score, singing. And he even promised her a private concert, on occasion ...

Xyria smiled and asked:

-Oh? Really ?

She raised her nose, quite happy, and warned him:

-I will not forget this promise and I will remind you. You owe me a personal concert now.

On the way to the lake, he signaled that what they were going to do there was more physical, Camunia could perhaps make up for it… -I

hope so, answered Xyria.  
"But that's not sure, " Roxion added. Mother is not the best at swimming.  
-Hey! Don't be defeatist!

And finally, it was she who was right: Camunia won the gold medal of the event.

She smiled at her teammates, thinking she wouldn't have done it alone, and Xyria and Roxion jumped in place cheering her on. Then she turned to her two rivals to say:

-Once again, we are following each other closely.

She smiles at Raven: -

Too bad you had this little misstep. Otherwise, I think you would have managed to pass me.

And it was the next morning that the new test was given: dancing.

Xyria, seated in the stands, blinked in surprise, and commented, "

Well… they're very show-centric this year."

Camunia, for her part, laughed, then looked at Miracle, saying:

-We have to organize a dance where you don't stand too close. I would be remiss if I crushed your foot with my big paws.

Mehen was a little embarrassed. Not in the sense that he should sing in front of Xyria on the contrary. As a hadrosaur, when it came to making noise, he was always in the front row! Only, he doubted he would really have the opportunity to offer the gallimimus the concert of his dreams. He then smiled amusedly at the young female before his attention was once again turned to the trials that paraded before his eyes. The mother of the two runners had won the gold medal and it was not to displease her offspring. It was always gratifying to see a champion at her best. Even in the water, she had known how to show that she had it in her stomach.

Mehen remained with the gallimimus again during the evening following this ordeal. They ate and conversed together about things and others before each joining their respective inn. The next morning, the parasaurolophus found his friends once again in the stands to host the first event of this last day which turned out to be a dance competition. As Xyria said, very spectacle this year the Games. But what more could you ask for? It was just the show the public wanted! Unfortunately, this kind of test would risk being lacking in Camunia, like the previous one with the music.

\- Bravo for your victory Camunia, replied Raven, the oviraptor to his rival gallimimus, oh sure I will have caught up with you yes! It's a shame, but it's part of the game.

The other saurians who were in the same team as Camunia congratulated the latter without whom the gold medal could not have been theirs. And all went to relax and rest until the next day which opened with a new competition a little outside sport but just as delicate and entertaining as activities. Miracle was in heaven. With a champion like Camunia and the fact that she herself was formerly the holder of last year's silver trophy, there was no reason to lose! Especially since the young Chevalière des Eaux particularly liked to waddle in public. She laughs at Camunia's remark:

\- Don't worry about me, I'll make sure!

By mutual agreement, the two partners opted for something truly harmonious. At each passage of the group, the cheers of the public animated the event. And after a while, everyone passed.

\- Here we have competitors who should consider retraining in the show! commented Mr. Bailly, because I have the pleasure to offer the gold medal of this dance competition to ... Camunia and Miracle for their good performance and by the decision of the jury, my congratulations to you both!

The sun-glittering medals were passed around the neck of the gallimimus and the young woman who had a smile as radiant as her medal.

\- We continue with the silver medal awarded to ... Corben Crabb and Rino! Well done to both of you too, you have surpassed yourselves! As for the bronze medal, it is for Garett and Zéphyr, a big bravo for your talent!

Kane and Ambre were entitled to fourth place, followed by Rachael and Falco, then by Shreya and Lamont, Iyanna and Raven, Sylens and Darian, Aden and Fleur de Lys, then finally Norimo and Asia. When the audience quieted their cheers, the organizer continued:

\- Now is the time to move on to the penultimate event of these Games, a Saurian event this time! May all human competitors please take the trouble to leave the track, for our dinosaur friends have come to the Tail of Hoops event! The goal is very simple. Each of you will have to spin a hoop around your tail and of course, whoever holds it the longest wins! Whoever loses his hoop loses automatically so be focused!

A trunk full of hoops was brought. All the saurians in the test were immediately provided with their hoops. For Fleur de Lys, who did not have the possibility of having her caudal appendix for that, had the right to use a wing instead.

Camunia smirked at Raven's response. Indeed, sport was a game, and like any game, there was talent, of course, but also a part of luck that played in the balance.

The gallimimus shrugged and said:

-You'll surely have better luck next time.

Before turning to Falco:

-You are very silent. I find you scowling since this morning, and not just because of your results in the tests. Something is wrong ?

His children hadn't told him about the incident the day before with Corben ...

The next day, when Camunia found herself teaming up with a human to whom she preferred to give a warning, she laughed with her at her response. She also knew that those who were waters were graceful and nimble ... and with her lightness, indeed, they still had chances. Together, they were able to put on a show that dazzled the public.

Even Xyria confessed: -I

did not know mother so gracious ...

And they won another gold medal. Camunia smiled when it was put around her neck, before turning to her partner and saying:

-Bravo! I wouldn't have been able to harmonize my steps without your advice.

The penultimate round was one of Camunia's favorites. She smiled as she put her hula hoop around his tail and used her paws in sort of dance steps to keep her balance by spinning it ...

Raven nodded, a good player and not at all bothered to have had this problem which, without it, would have probably allowed her to win against her lifelong rival. But it was no big deal. There was still one ordeal for the dinosaurs and, at worst, there was next year! Every year, she will always be there to beat the gallimimus, or to be beaten. They shared the victories rather well to tell the truth. And after the next and last trial for humans, everyone will finally know who gets the gold trophy this year. Will Camunia manage to outrun her this time around? Soon everyone will be fixed.

"Everything is going very well, " Falco replied, blowing his nostrils.

Of course, the fact of not reaching the podium each time was not to please him. He was nowhere near as good a player as Raven. But seeing Corben Crabb win more and more the best places did not help. If he had known, he would have fought a little harder last night to get that runt fired. This human did not deserve these medals at all! Yet even though he raged, Falco did not have the same hatred as humans and was not provided with their natural deceit. It was his fault for letting go so quickly that Corben was on the podium today. So he had to do with it. Anyway, he was sure he had made this human think enough to dissuade him from retrying the Games next year.

Camunia successfully passed the dance event with Miracle, winning a new all-gold medal. The young human, who had won the same treasure, displayed a big smile at the congratulations of her partner in the ordeal. Miracle had never doubted Camunia, however. The gallimimus were flexible enough to become graceful whenever they wanted. They just weren't necessarily used to doing it. Soon after, Miracle wished Camunia good luck in the next ordeal. That of the hoops. And as soon as the start to throw, all the hoops began to turn, demanding the concentration of their wearer not to be lost as well as their endurance not to tire. At the end of the event, two participants had already lost advance because they had lost their hoop on the way. So, Rino the kentrosaurus and Fleur de Lys, the skybax, were sure not to have medals this time around. In the end, when Camunia was the last one still active, everyone knew she was going to have the gold medal. And indeed, the organizer loudly proclaimed the winner, passing a new golden medal around the neck of the female, to the cheers of the crowd. Norimo, the diplodocus, received the silver medal while the bronze medal was for Sylens, the corythosaurus. Pity. Raven and Falco were just next on the list. Pretty soon, Raven would have beaten Sylens, but we have to believe that at the end of the Games, her endurance was not what it was for the young oviraptor. Rino the Kentrosaur and Fleur de Lys the Skybax were sure they didn't get any medals this time around. In the end, when Camunia was the last one still active, everyone knew she was going to have the gold medal. And indeed, the organizer loudly proclaimed the winner, passing a new golden medal around the neck of the female, to the cheers of the crowd. Norimo, the diplodocus, received the silver medal while the bronze medal was for Sylens, the corythosaurus. Pity. Raven and Falco were just next on the list. Pretty soon, Raven would have beaten Sylens, but we have to believe that at the end of the Games, her endurance was not what it was for the young oviraptor. Rino the Kentrosaur and Fleur de Lys the Skybax were sure they didn't get any medals this time around. In the end, when Camunia was the last one still active, everyone knew she was going to have the gold medal. And indeed, the organizer loudly proclaimed the winner, passing a new golden medal around the neck of the female, to the cheers of the crowd. Norimo, the diplodocus, received the silver medal while the bronze medal was for Sylens, the corythosaurus. Pity. Raven and Falco were just next on the list. Pretty soon, Raven would have beaten Sylens, but we have to believe that at the end of the Games, her endurance was not what it was for the young oviraptor. were sure they had no medals this time around. In the end, when Camunia was the last one still active, everyone knew she was going to have the gold medal. And indeed, the organizer loudly proclaimed the winner, passing a new golden medal around the neck of the female, to the cheers of the crowd. Norimo, the diplodocus, received the silver medal while the bronze medal was for Sylens, the corythosaurus. Pity. Raven and Falco were just next on the list. Pretty soon, Raven would have beaten Sylens, but we have to believe that at the end of the Games, her endurance was not what it was for the young oviraptor. were sure they had no medals this time around. In the end, when Camunia was the last one still active, everyone knew she was going to have the gold medal. And indeed, the organizer loudly proclaimed the winner, passing a new golden medal around the neck of the female, to the cheers of the crowd. Norimo, the diplodocus, received the silver medal while the bronze medal was for Sylens, the corythosaurus. Pity. Raven and Falco were just next on the list. Pretty soon, Raven would have beaten Sylens, but we have to believe that at the end of the Games, her endurance was not what it was for the young oviraptor. was she who was going to have the gold medal. And indeed, the organizer loudly proclaimed the winner, passing a new golden medal around the neck of the female, to the cheers of the crowd. Norimo, the diplodocus, received the silver medal while the bronze medal was for Sylens, the corythosaurus. Pity. Raven and Falco were just next on the list. Pretty soon, Raven would have beaten Sylens, but we have to believe that at the end of the Games, her endurance was not what it was for the young oviraptor. was she who was going to have the gold medal. And indeed, the organizer loudly proclaimed the winner, passing a new golden medal around the neck of the female, to the cheers of the crowd. Norimo, the diplodocus, received the silver medal while the bronze medal was for Sylens, the corythosaurus. Pity. Raven and Falco were just next on the list. Pretty soon, Raven would have beaten Sylens, but we have to believe that at the end of the Games, her endurance was not what it was for the young oviraptor. silver while the bronze medal was for Sylens, the corythosaurus. Pity. Raven and Falco were just next on the list. Pretty soon, Raven would have beaten Sylens, but we have to believe that at the end of the Games, her endurance was not what it was for the young oviraptor. silver while the bronze medal was for Sylens, the corythosaurus. Pity. Raven and Falco were just next on the list. Pretty soon, Raven would have beaten Sylens, but we have to believe that at the end of the Games, her endurance was not what it was for the young oviraptor.

\- And now dear public, it's time to take our long awaited bonus event, the Ring Riding! said Mr. Bailly,I would like to recall the particularity of this event. To begin with, it is reserved for the youngest participants, so that their victory can guarantee them the only possibility for them to choose their habitat and their place of training when the end of their initiation training comes in a few days. It is also reminded that places are limited. We only want four couples for this event. I also recall the rules. During this race, each couple will ride a deinocheirus. One will lead the saurian while the other will have to collect rings hung high up with a pole. Whoever collects all the rings of his color first obviously wins.

As he explained, the trail fell into place. The floor was brushed, banners containing pavilions of different colors from which were hung rings of the same colors were installed above her. There were six such ropes spread over the runway. When a couple had won the same number of rings, the victory was awarded to whoever crossed the finish line first.

\- And now, I will designate the couples. They will each include a minor, the one who will hold the pole and will have earned his reward and a major, the one who will lead the dinosaur and will be the one who will help his younger brother to win the victory. First couple: Garret, our current champion who will ride alongside Asia. Second couple, Darian, who will drive Rachael's deinocheirus. Third couple, Miracle, who will take the reins for Lamont. And finally the last one, Aden, you will be the driver of Iyanna. Now get all of yourselves on the starting line and may the best win!

The deinocheiruses were ready. One for each duo. The teenage participants were given a pole each when they climbed onto the back of the animal's saddle, already ready to stand more upright when the time came to hang the rings. All counted on the experience of their elder to lead them to victory. When everyone was in place, the start was launched.

Mehen, still alongside Xyria and her brother, continued to follow the trials with enthusiasm. Mother Gallimimus did wonderfully on the dance test and Mehen could not boast this time of being able to do so. But he followed the Gallimimus children whenever they cheered their mother. During these last three days, the parasaurolophus had come to know the latter and he did not mind offering his support to it. He had no one else to support anyway.

\- Won again! he wondered when Camunia won the last Saurian test with the hoops, we recognize the champions there.

Very funny this test of spinning hoops. And the very last of the event happened soon after. A somewhat special event but very popular with everyone. It never changed over the years and represented more of a kind of tradition than real ordeals and it was the human youth that was honored there. In addition, this time, Darian, the alter-ego of Camunia was also participating. He wouldn't have much to gain, other than a bonus bonus victory. What was always taken.

Camunia frowned at Falco's answer and breath. The latter might be angry, but that was no reason to respond aggressively.

-Oh, she said, fine, then.

She had just wanted to be nice and see what was bothering him, but he would have to learn to control his bad temper.

She started to walk away, saying,

"Are you coming, Raven?" Let's go get ready for the next event and let this grumpy brainstorm on his own.

The Hoop Trial went exactly as Camunia expected. She had always loved playing with hoops, since her earliest childhood, she had trained to make them turn around her tail, her legs, and even her neck, she had become a specialist ... training sessions and the Olympic games, she gave demonstrations to amuse the little ones. And before entering her first games, she would never have believed that this simple childish passion could have served her. But she always finished in the top two, in this event, and it was with a smile and cheers that she received another gold medal.

Mehen made a remark, and Xyria replied,

-You look surprised. As you say so well:  
"And the hoops are a bit like his personal ordeal, " Roxion added. She always liked to play with hoops. She never loses this ordeal.

The last ordeal wasn't really for Darian, but he smiled at the one he was to accompany, saying, "

Good luck, Rachael." Above all, keep your eyes on the rings, but most importantly: have fun.

He laughed and added:

-Yes, I know, it really makes old people notice, but I've been participating in these games for a while ...

Raven wasn't really surprised at Falco's reaction. Since then, she had gotten to know the guy. He was a bad player by nature. Whatever this year seemed more tense than usual, it had to be admitted. The oviraptor followed Camunia when she suggested she go get ready. No question of letting go of the last test. It was the last opportunity to catch up. Unfortunately for her, she did not manage to hold out long enough to secure a place on the podium, unlike Camunia who remained in action until the end. After which, it was the last test for humans. Finally, a bonus event rather, which will benefit only the youngest.

\- Thank you, I'll do my best, Rachael said to Darian,

It was not necessarily easy to drive a deinocheirus as these dinosaurs were not very adept at running. Which was done on purpose to spice up the track. The organizer launched the start and the dinosaurs rushed onto the track. During the entire turn, each human was doing their best to succeed, to collect the rings, to keep balance, to stay focused. Rachael was following her comrade's advice to the letter, but the truth was, she was having a little trouble. The hardest part was to hold onto the animal while keeping your eyes on the rings. Each time, she was afraid of falling. It was going so fast and the course of the saurians was so uncomfortable. Nothing to do with a gallimimus race.

Monsieur Bailly sounded the end of the race when everyone had crossed the finish line. Alas, Rachael only managed to catch two rings. The winning duo was Lamont and Miracle. The young man would have managed to get all the rings except one. And Miracle, who used to ride her Lambeosaurus alter-ego, hadn't had too much trouble driving the deinocheirus. There was no medal in the key. But thing promised, thing due. Mr. Bailly asked Lamont for the habitat he wanted integrated as well as the training of his dreams. Happy as everything, the young man proclaimed loud and clear that he wanted to be from Heaven, and to follow the Skybax training. A quickly filled parchment was handed him, which in his eyes was much better than a medal.

\- Ladies and gentlemen and saurians of all kinds! then launched the organizer, the events are now over! I ask all participants to find me on the track to discover the new champions of the Dinosaur Olympics! We're going to start with the human group.

Mr. Bailly grabbed a bronze trophy which orthomimus handed him and walked towards the podium reserved for humans.

\- Here is the Bronze Trophy! And it goes to ... Shreya Danluvert of Waterfall City, for winning two gold medals! Congratulations dearest!

To the applause of the crowd, Shreya stood out from the crowd and walked to third place on the podium, exhilarated, before receiving the bronze trophy in her hands, a big smile on her lips. She couldn't believe it herself. His first trophy!

\- Then, this wonderful Silver Trophy goes to ... Miracle Stoffel from Camp Lambeosaure for having won a bronze medal, a gold medal and two silver medals, a big congratulations to her!

Miracle leaps in his place. She warmly thanked the man who handed her the glittering trophy. His second silver trophy! A big moment. She kept her place from last year and that was not to displease her.

\- And finally, the splendid Gold Trophy is awarded to ... Garret Sheppard from Chandara! For winning a bronze medal and two gold medals! Congratulations to him who once again remains our great human champion of the Dinosaur Olympics!

The man went to take his number one spot on the podium before waving to the cheering crowd the golden trophy he was given. His second gold trophy. Nothing could fill him anymore at this very moment. He was smiling from ear to ear, but he allowed himself to congratulate the two young ladies at his side for their performance.

\- It's time to present to nominate this year's Saurian Champions. We start with this Bronze Trophy which is awarded to ... Raven, from Volcaneum! For her bronze medal, her two silver medals and her gold medal, well done to her!

The oviraptor, a little disappointed to have come down from her first place, was nevertheless relieved not to be excluded from the podium. She went to sit in her place to receive her due, which was always better than nothing.

\- Then the Silver Trophy goes to ... Rino from Treetown! For winning two bronze medals, one silver medal and two gold medals! Congratulations !

The kentrosaurus stepped forward behind second place on the podium. Unable to fit all over it, he contented himself with straightening up by just resting his two front legs on the square, taking the foot of the silver cup in his mouth before proudly raising his head to the applause of the audience.

\- And finally, our champion this year for the Gold Trophy is ... Camunia de Camaraton for her two bronze medals and her four gold medals! A thunderous applause for her, please!

Monsieur Bailly invited the gallimimus to take first place on the podium before giving him the gold trophy while the public cheered him on. The applause lasted a moment for the six individual trophy winners who stood on their podium places. Subsequently, everyone was invited to return to the plains next to Cornucopia where a giant banquet was set up and where everyone could feast and enjoy a moment of celebration in the plains until nightfall. ...

Yes, it still surprised Mehen a little because he had only discovered this champion this year so his attention was focused on the gallimimus and it was there that he could realize his talent. But no doubt that for her children, the fact that she was winning was surely no longer a surprise for anyone. Besides, if they said she was particularly good at hoops, it was only fitting that she would win. This ordeal was almost a gift to her. Mehen carefully watched the final test for humans, which was still spectacular to watch. Ah these young people were doing well anyway! And when the winner was announced, everyone knew that next was the presentation of the trophies.

Also, the audience now held their breath in incredible silence, until the announcement of the first bronze winner, where applause broke out again. And with each name uttered, the noise was even greater. Mehen applauded for each of the winners. The crowd was raving about the gold trophies, first place, the league title! And the mother of the two gallimimus won that of the saurians, sparking a new wave of joy in the stands. Mehen warmly applauded the female dinosaur for her exploits. Xyria and Roxion must surely be very proud to see their mother take the first place this year.

\- It's a great victory! said the parasaurolophus.

Afterwards, a banquet was served on the plains and the crowd left the stands to gather there. Mehen thought congratulated in person the mother of the two gallimimus but it will probably not be easy to find her in the crowd.

And There you go. The Games were over and that was not to displease Corben. Well, he still managed to do well in the end. It was always right to take. He had managed to acquire a medal of each level. Three medals, why not. Obviously, a trophy would not have been refused, just to glorify its name a little, to make it known in a better way. That "Crabb" is not always equated with the same thing. But with what had happened with Falco, the young man had understood that something so stuck in people's heads was not ready to come out. If he would have won a trophy, there was a chance he would be accused of cheating and that victory would have tasted excruciatingly bitter.

When he had known that he had not been selected to participate in the last event - and it was so much the better - Corben had largely lost interest in the Games, except to give a few glances to the so-called Darian, who had it. strangely sustained during these three days. The trophies were distributed now and then everyone went to the big banquet to celebrate it all and fill their stomachs. But Corben, who had been around the crowd long enough, had seen enough and lived enough. If this crowd seemed the most cohesive, he never felt more excluded than at this very moment. So he had collected his three medals before leaving Cornucopia, taking the first bus passing to return to Sauropolis.

Rachael was counting on Darian, but unfortunately she only managed to catch two rings, in part due to the oldest participant in the group failing to move her mount straight forward. They did not have a very good place ...

He gave him a pat on the shoulder when they both got out and said:

-Navré. But don't worry: you'll do better next year.

And the time had finally come to hand over the trophies ...

Darian had followed the events well, he knew he would not be selected, but suspected that Xyria would, so he attended the suite with the others and cheerfully applauded his mate when the latter climbed onto the bottom step. of the podium to obtain the third gold trophy of his life. Obviously, of all the applause, Xyria and Roxion were the brightest. The young female had even started to wave her banner in all directions without paying attention to her neighbors…

-Thank you, Mr. Baily, Camunia had said.

Before raising his trophy above his head as a sign of triumph.

Mehen made a remark, and Xyria quite agreed with him, this time:

-That, you said it! It gets better every year ...

And she began to descend the platform, saying to him:

-Come! We have to leave quickly if we want to have a chance to get a good seat at the banquet.

Camunia would not be easy to approach, the champions had their appointed place. But they could join her a little later in the evening ...

Corben got on a bus and a conductor came by to check his ticket. While he obliterated it, he noticed the medals which protruded from his bag ...

He asked him:

-You don't celebrate the end of the tests with the other participants?

Xyria was really thrilled that her mother won the Gold Trophy this year. It was true that she had done well and she fully deserved this award. All the same, four gold medals! It wasn't surprising that she got the trophy at the end. Truth be told, Mehen hadn't bothered to count the medals so finding out now made it really impressive. The parasaurolophus smiles at his young friend. It was the experience and the training that kept her mother improving every time. He couldn't wait to see what it would be like next year.

Xyria put a little pressure on the saurian, eager to join the banquet to make sure she got a good seat. So the parasaurolophus hastened as best it could. The crowd gathered in the bleachers exits having the same hope as Xyria. For Mehen, he didn't care whether he had a seat or not at the tables. In the worst case, he would just have something to eat before settling a bit aside, which anyone who doesn't have room will. The male encouraged Roxion to follow them. Finally, the three of them finally arrived at the banquet venue bathed in music and the good smells of food where quite a few people and saurians had preceded them.

The further he went, the more deserted the place became. Everyone was gathered at the banquet level, making Cornucopia look like a ghost town. The bus that was about to start had no other passengers. That was no worse. No neighbor for such a long trip, it was perfect. Corben climbed to the back of the brachiosaurus where the conductor came up to him to check his ticket. The young man had not forgotten to actually go to the counter below to take one and handed it to the man. The latter had obviously seen the medals won by Corben during the Games and allowed himself a question. A little embarrassed by the question, the Sauropolian replied:

\- As you can see.

Then he went into the basket and settled down on one of the back seats, his bag which he held on his knees for more security. He gazed at the plain stretching out in front of him, taking advantage of his high position for that, while in the distance he could hear the hubbub of the crowd and the background music. No, he had nothing to celebrate there. He was rather in a hurry to get home. He can celebrate his medals alone in his apartment with a nice glass of mead.

Xyria was really full of energy, driven by her mother's victory, she felt like she had wings on her paws, the joy made her want to run and party. And Roxion understood her, he was also very happy with their mother's victory, but he remained a little calmer, anyway ...

He laughed at the sign of Mehen's muzzle and moved to his side to move forward tense than his sister had already taken a good lead. He said to her:

-She is in a hurry to get to the banquet, but once there, she won't be able to sit two minutes before running and imitating the participants in the tests.

He wouldn't even be surprised to see her join the young dinosaurs to have fun with them, like the participants.

-And tonight, she will no longer stand on her feet.

Xyria was the first to arrive at the banquet. She had already found a place and dipped her nose into a bowl of salad. When the two males arrived, she waved her tail to them and said:

-Hey, softies! This way !

She had saved them two places ...

Mehen smiled at the gallimimus' remark. He was also eager to discover the banquet to get his stomach full and if as a bonus he could have a Xyria in action, that would be even better. He already imagined the young female going back and forth across the plain, having to be careful to dodge the surrounding crowd. She would certainly not be the only one to let off steam after such a victory. All fans of his mother will be tempted to stretch their legs. No question for Mehen however to do the same, even if he remained very happy for the victory of his mother. He will be content to celebrate all this in peace, with Roxion for only company obviously.

So he kept a more leisurely pace, alongside the young male while the gallimimus was already out of sight. After a while, the two dinosaurs arrived at the level of the banquet and the well-stocked tables where the crowd was eager to find a seat. Mehen looked around for her friend, which wasn't easy because she wasn't the only gallimimus around. So he looked for his characteristic colors of yellow / green and brown. But it was the saurian that called out to them, being next to two free places. The parasaurolophus hastened to join her and take his place.

\- All this whets my appetite! he called out in front of the wide choice of food in front of him.

He served himself in salads, vegetable skewers and fruit basket at will.

"Ah, there, I agree with you," Roxion said to Mehen said about the buffet that was presented to them.

Actually, everything in this buffet seemed particularly delicious, well, for those who refused to eat meat. He did not hesitate to garnish a plate full of all kinds of salads and fresh fruit ...

Xyria, she laughed and did not hesitate to point out to him:

-If there is indeed a call to which you are incapable not to answer, my dear brother, that's the call of your stomach, isn't it?  
-Hey, you can talk! You arrived at the buffet well before us.  
-Perhaps, but look at my plate, compared to yours ...

It was at least twice as full. Roxion pouted and admitted abruptly, not liking to be laughed at for his gluttony ... he was a little ashamed of it ...:

-Yes, well, it's true, I'm hungry!  
-But you're hungry all the time.  
-It's not true!

Xyria laughed at her brother's protests, then turned to Mehen and asked him:

-How about you? What is it, what do you prefer to eat?

Xyria, she, with a little preference for strong fruits ...


End file.
